


The Empty Chair

by MKLG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/pseuds/MKLG
Summary: Ever realize the empty chair at the start of the XY games? What if that is the seat for a sixth trainer who couldn't make it on time because she was held up? The true hero of the story was never seen until now. This is the story of her and her Pokémon and the fight against Team Flare with the aim to become Champion. *It is different than game, but I do take aspects to keep story going and original. This is like a side route to Pokémon XY games. I noticed the empty chair in the game (hence the name) and the idea popped into my head. Heads up, I've kind of combined it with the manga and made some facts up. Just saying in advance I changed some things to fit the storyline such as no one just moving in the beginning. Hope you enjoy!*The sixth trainer looks like the female player with a brunette ponytail, sideswipe bangs with green eyes. She wears the damaged skinny jeans blue, the red shirt and tie, black boots, and black logo hat. She also has a black purse and red sunglasses. Serena and Calem look like if they weren't the player.





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Sycamore knew about six children in the Kalos region that were acceptable to receive a Pokémon from him. He was taking them on as students, but he wasn’t really going to be their teacher. He was simply providing them with the means to teach themselves. Two were from Vaniville Town, one from Aquacorde Town, one from Santalune City, one from Lumious City, and finally Snowbelle City. They all had qualities that made them stand out from any other children in Kalos. He remembered facts about each one that stood out:

Calem was the child of two veteran trainers he knew. They were excellent trainers and taught their son everything they knew about Pokémon and the world he lived in. He was a good study and knew how to be kind to Pokémon. He knew how to bring out the strengths in them.

The next was Serena and she was the daughter a famous Rhyhorn Racer. She had the drive to do anything she set her mind to. She also knew how to handle even the roughest Pokémon. She was like a tamer.

Number three was Shauna from Aquacorde Town and she was a sweet child whose heart was in the right place. He knew that a journey she find herself and she'd help him the best she could. He knew she would one day find what her and whatever Pokémon she obtained would do.

Four was Tierno and he wanted to be a dancer. He had the skill and could make his dream to have a Pokémon dance crew happen. He was known for thinking everyone as family and giving them nicknames. He wasn't afraid of expressing himself.

Five was Trevor. He knew Trevor as he lived in Lumious City and spent much of his time at the lab studying. He did well on tests in school and had the intellect to go far. Ask the boy anything and he could tell you that plus more. He figured out anything.

The last trainer was named Zakari and she was recommended by the gym leader from Snowbelle City. She had lived there since she was born and often spent time with the Pokémon Village. She seemed to connect with them and they were never afraid of her. She had the heart of a true trainer and bonded with them.

These qualities would make them great trainers and perhaps one of them could help in his research in Mega Evolution. The ability the make fully evolved Pokémon evolve again to stronger forms through the way of a Key Stone and Mega Stone. He had a few Mega Stones, but that was it. He knew people with Key Stones, but that wouldn’t work. He couldn’t get them to handle research. He hoped that one of these students would help him. He sent out the letters and hoped to hear back from them that they had accepted.

\---

He heard back from the closer towns a few days later. They accepted and were excited. The others had their answers within a few days feeling the same. They were to meet in Aquacorde Town to receive their starters from Tierno and Trevor who he entrusted to bring them safely to their new trainers.

People wondered why he picked six kids, well he had six starters, three from Kalos and three from Kanto. They promised to settle the matter peacefully and fairly. He trusted them to keep their word and he would see to it eventually when they met. Well, just because no problems arose picking starters that didn’t mean they didn’t have problems getting to the meeting place.

\---

“So, where is this other trainer?” Shauna asked as she looked across the table at the empty chair next to Serena. They had been waiting almost thirty minutes before Trevor got a message on his Holo Caster and excused himself to look at it. Trevor returned a moment later hearing her question.

They decided then that three of them pick from Kalos and the other from Kanto. However, the other trainer wasn’t there to help make the decision. They didn’t want to make a decision and it be wrong. However, she wasn’t there. At first everyone was getting annoyed until it was explained.

“I got a message from Professor Sycamore to start without her. Apparently there was a horrible blizzard and she can’t make it out here quite yet. Tierno and I are going to meet her later,” Trevor explained.

“That stinks!” Shauna said pouting for the trainer. She wanted to met her and she hadn't to think how she must feel not getting able to start like the rest of them.

“It can’t be helped. We’ll meet her eventually so we’ll have to make a decision so I say that she can have one of the Kanto starters,” Calem said. They all nodded and agreed. Typically starting trainers got a Kalos starter so it would nice if she didn’t get one of those like normal.

“Yeah, I guess so. Can we get our Pokémon then?!” Shauna said excitedly and standing up forgetting about the other trainer.

“Calm down Shauna…” Serena said to her friend in pink.

“Okay…” Shauna said defeated and sitting back down.

“Here they are!” Tierno said pulling the starters from the Kalos. He was happy to make these great friends and were accepting that he wanted to give them all nicknames. Shauna was Shaunee, Trevor was Trevs, Serena was Sere, and Calem was Cal. He knew the other trainer’s name was Zakari and was thinking Zack or Zak. He knew they were the same, but some people cared about the spelling. He was excited they were becoming a crew.

“The girls can go first,” Calem said being polite to the girls. The girls smiled happily.

“Thanks!” Shauna said. “Oh! I can’t pick. Serena, you go first so it will make it easier.”

“Thanks…hmm…I know who I want, I choose Fennekin!” Serena said picking the middle Poké Ball that contained the fire-type starter of Kalos. This was one the she wanted to begin with. It was cute, strong, and even female. She looked ready to take charge and command. She would be perfect and the others seemed to match their partner too.

“Oo! I know who I want! Chespin!” Shauna announced choosing the left. She thought Chespin was adorable and they’d make a great team. It was even better that Chespin was also female and seemed as lost as Shauna was in what to do. They both knew they’d find their path together.

“And mine is Froakie, nice to meet you,” Calem said picking up his new Pokémon. His Pokémon was male and looked ready to battle. Calem wanted to live up to the name of his parents. Froakie seemed to want to try as well.

Trevor then gave them each their Pokédex and the letter to their families. Luckily home wasn’t far for either kid so it wouldn’t take too much time out of their journey.

“Hey, what Pokémon will you choose?” Shauna asked the two other boys next to her.

“We figured who we want from the group and we’re going to ask Zakari what she thinks when we meet up. We should probably get going,” Trevor said to Tierno.

“Yeah, let’s go Trevs,” Tierno said.

With that they left to go find her hoping the exchange ended well.

\---

The storm took forever to die down so she could leave. Zakari stopped by the village and said good-bye to her Pokémon friends. They were sad to see their friend go, but they knew she’d be back one day with new friends. She then made her way to Santalune City then down to Aquacorde Town. She’d be okay as the Pokémon in the area weren’t really aggressive. It was actually quite faster than she thought and before she knew it she was outside Santalune Forest toward Aquacorde Town. She then saw two trainers coming her way.

“Hi, are you Trevor and Tierno?” Zakari asked put of breath from running almost the entire way.

“Are you Zakari?” Tierno asked the tall brunette. She was tall about Serena’s height which was a little shorter than him.

“I am. Sorry I took so long, but that blizzard wouldn’t let up,” she explained. It was upsetting she couldn’t start her journey the way the others got to.

“That’s okay, my name is Trevor. We have all your stuff,” Trevor said giving her the Pokédex. She accepted and looked it over before putting it in her pocket. She was admiring that she finally had a Pokédex. Ever since seeing the trainers that come to challenge the gym in Snowbelle she dreamed of getting one and setting off to be like them.

“I’m Tierno, hey since we’ll be around each other a lot do you mind if I call you by a nickname? I was thinking like Zack?” Tierno said to her. Putting the letter that wasn't in her original name made it unique. Unique was good.

Zakari gave the taller boy an odd look and thought about it. She had been called nicknames before so why not? These other students were going to be her friends. She didn’t have any her own age friends in Snowbelle. Actually, almost all her friends were Pokémon or adults. This would be a good change. Their was nothing wrong with being called Zack. Better than Zakari. Made her feel like she was in trouble. If they were going to be around each other then they would have to get along and this was a step in the right direction.

“Sure, I guess so, you can call me Zack," she said.

“Awesome…Zack, with a C, got it! I guess we should give you your Pokémon. Well…all we have left are the Kanto starters, is that alright?” Tierno asking hoping it was. He really hoped so, but it was hard to wait when they needed to get started.

“Yeah, I wanted one of those anyway,” Zack said to the boys. She wasn’t kidding and even though it was true she could see the hopeful look that she would agree. She knew which starter she wanted from either region and hoped it would be okay. However, she was a person of being fair and would accept any of them. Any Pokémon was a great Pokémon. “So, did you guys have an idea on who you wanted?”

“Well…” Trevor said nervously.

“I can tell that you know…that’s okay,” she replied. She would be okay with any of them. “Might as well tell me so we can stop beating around the bush.”

“Yeah,” they both said blushing. She was right and they told her. She smiled. The snow was clearing nicely to clear the path to her start.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can tell that you know…that’s okay,” Zack replied. She would be okay with any of them. None of them were truly better than the other unless you counted in dual type or type advantage in general. If so it was a never ending circle. “Might as well tell me so we can stop beating around the bush.”

“Yeah,” they both said blushing. Zack was right. They couldn’t stand there all day and think about what could be. They did know what starter Pokémon they wanted. They both had dreams in mind with each Pokémon. They couldn’t think about it with any other one.

“I want Squirtle,” Tierno said. Squirtle would be a great fit with him. Squirtle could dance as it could learn Rapid Spin and other cool moves. Together they could entertain the world. Show people the joys of Pokémon in new ways. Pokémon weren't just for battling.

Zack released a breath in relief. Squirtle was her second choice. Her first choice was still available, but that also meant her third was too. As said she was okay with him or her too. She looked to Trevor to see him fidget.

“Well, I don’t want it to hold you up because you didn’t get the Pokémon you wanted…” Trevor stuttered.

“Trevs! Just tell her! She said she would like any of them,” Tierno interrupted in a cheerful voice nudging Trevor on the back.

Trevor smiled and rubbed his shoulder. It wasn’t that Tierno hurt him, just the touching. He was shy and with Tierno being like his best friend was unusual. They were totally different in personalities, but he would make it work. His family was so proud that he was selected to help the professor and he promised he would. He would with this Pokémon watching out for him.

“I want Bulbasaur, if that’s okay?” Trevor asked. Bulbasaur would be able to go places and had a calm personality from what he remembered about them.

The two boys watched Zack’s face for a reaction. They weren’t sure how she felt about this. Her starter Pokémon wasn’t really her choice. That was one of the best feeling and the most important choices of a starting trainer. Picking their first Pokémon. This was the partner who was going to by their trainer’s side until the end. The true first step. Some trainers got their starters as destiny or faith and...this wouldn't be any different. Then they saw her smile.

“Great!” she said. “I wanted Charmander the entire time!”

The boys were in relief that this starter Pokémon issue worked out. Neither of them felt as bad because Zack had a choice. She got her choice. Tierno then gave her a Poké Ball that contained her starter. She smiled brighter.

“Why don’t we go look around for Pokémon?” Tierno asked.

“Good idea.” Trevor agreed. “You want to come Zack?”

“Nah,” she denied with a smile before looking at her new Poké Ball in her hand. “I want to spend time with my partner.”

“Cool! We’ll see you later!” Tierno said leaving with Trevor.

Zack stared at her new Pokémon that laid inside its ball. She couldn’t believe it. She smiled grew and tossed the ball up. In a flash a Pokémon emerged onto the bricks of the bridge road. The Pokémon was small and orange with a long tail with a flame on the tip. A pair of bluish eyes stared at her.

“Char!” he cried. He then looked around until his eyes found a girl. He looked at her and had an idea who she was. He eyes grew bright upon seeing her nod at him that he was correct. She was his trainer. “Char!”

“Hi Charmander, I’m Zakari, but can be called Zack and I’m your trainer. I hope you’ll bear with me,” Zack said with a smile as she was kneeled down to his level.

He never had a trainer. He came over from Kanto not long ago with the others. It had been scary. He might have been his ball the entire time, but he could still tell he was on a plane or car. The lab was different and the next he knew he was being returned told he'd have a trainer soon. He knew he was getting a trainer, but the knowing did not make the uneasy feeling easier. What if they were bad? Or abusive? He thought he would get a male, not female. So far he had no objections about having her be his trainer. She seemed like she would be a good trainer.

“Char!” he happily obliged.

Zack smiled and picked up her new Pokémon in her arms. She hugged and Charmander felt a sense of knowing that he was going to be able to bond with her. He could feel the love from her. She truly cared about Pokémon.

\---

They decided to head to Santalune City. First was the forest, but that would a breeze. Zack just came through there and knew the way. As they walked to the entrance she talked with her starter. She told him how she wanted to be the strongest trainer in Kalos so she could help others especially Pokémon. Charmander was on board with the decision. With her being the strongest meant he'd be the strongest. As they reached the entrance they heard a voice.

“Zack!” Zack turned to see Tierno and Trevor. They weren’t alone as they had three other trainers with them.

“Hi guys,” Zack said mainly toward the boys who she had received her partner from.

“Guys, this Zakari or Zack. Zack, this is Calem, Shauna, and Serena,” Tierno introduced. Zack nodded to each of them.

"Hi."

“I see you picked Charmander!” Shauna said getting closer and examining the trainer and her Pokémon.

“Char!” the Pokémon sitting on her shoulder replied.

“I have an idea! We should have a three way battle!” Shauna announced. “This way I can battle you all in my first battle!”

“That sounds great.” Calem agreed.

“I agree.” Serena said. “You guys in?”

“I am!” Tierno cheered.

“Me too.” Trevor said.

“Sure.” Zack replied.

A battle sounded good to her. It would be awesome to see what her starter could do and get to know her new 'friends'. She looked to her starter and saw a fire in his when mentioning battle. He liked to battle or at least the idea. She wasn’t sure if he had any experience.

“What teams?”

“How about Kanto versus Kalos?” Serena suggested.

“I wanted boys versus girls…” Shauna whined. She was hoping to get to know the two other females of the group. Well, she knew Serena okay, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get closer. Zack was a different story. A story she wanted to know. Everyone has one and each one is different. That's what made finding other people's stories so exciting. It wasn't always the same.

“It makes the sides fair based on type,” Serena explained. “Good?”

They all nodded and got into position.

“All on three. One, two, three! Go Froakie!”

“Go Fennekin!”

“Go Chespin!”

“Go Squirtle!”

“Go Bulbasaur!”

“Get in there Charmander!”

Charmander was the only starter outside his Pokémon. He recognized his teammates, but the other three were strange. They looked to be good opponents though. This was what the other region looked like he decided. Here would be a good start.

“We’ll go first. Fennekin use Scratch on Bulbasaur!” Serena started.

“Chespin Vine Whip on Squirtle!” Shauna followed.

“Froakie Bubble on Charmander!” Calem ended.

“Vine Whip Bulbasaur!”

“Dodge it!”

“Dodge!”

Their Pokémon obeyed their trainers’ commands. At first they weren’t sure with so many Pokémon on the field. They knew it was battle and needed to keep their heads up. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to see these Pokémon again. It was a good time to size each other up though. They wanted to know who was stronger. Who was deemed worthy of being their rival.

“Ember!” Serena called to her fire type. The fire fox fired an Ember and struck the grass type. Bulbasaur shook off the move, but felt that most of his strength was gone.

“Squirtle use Tackle Chespin!” Tierno commanded. Squirtle charged Chespin and Shauna didn’t looked worried. Well, of course not, Calem did give them both battling tips.

“Chespin Vine Whip!” Shauna called. Chespin then whipped her vines and hit Squirtle knocking the tiny turtle back into the ground.

“Charmander Ember!”

“Froakie Bubble!”

Both attacks collided, but water defeated fire and Bubble won. The bubble went on and hit Charmander. The Pokémon cried out as he fell. The move was super effective and had done damage. He winced as he fought back the damage pain.

“Are you okay?” Zack asked. Charmander nodded and got up. He still had enough fight left in him.

“Shauna, use Vine Whip again to wrap them,” Calem said.

“Okay, Chespin Vine Whip!” Shauna said.

Chespin had heard what Calem said and followed suit. She wrapped the others and lifted them off the ground. The group of Kanto starters weren’t very heavy.

“Now Serena! Froakie Bubble!”

“Fennekin Ember!”

The trio struggled to be released before they were fainted. They could feel this would be it for them. Right before the attacks hit Chespin released the trio and they were struck as they fell. When they looked at their Pokémon only one still stood wanting to continue. The other two returned their Pokémon.

“Charmander!” Zack called to her starter. She proud of him. He was a fighter.

“Char!” he cried. He wasn’t going to give it even though he didn’t have very much left.

“Great! We can still try! Ember!”

Charmander took a breath and released Ember attack. He knew who she wanted to hit. The attack hit Chespin and fainted her. He considered that payback for her earlier move.

“Thanks Chespin…” Shauna sighed returning her.

“Fennekin use Scratch!” Serena called. Fennekin took off running for Charmander. Charmander wasn’t sure what to do.

“Charmander Scratch too!” Zack retaliated. She had to hope that Charmander would overpower the fox. She couldn’t beat Serena with fire. She couldn’t beat either of them.

Charmander went with the same move and attacked. Charmander and Fennekin scratched at each other. They felt the damage taken and Charmander knew he wasn’t going to hold on much longer. Fennekin felt the same. It was only a matter of time.

“Bubble!” Both Zack and Charmander looked to see Froakie launch a Bubble attack. Not having time to dodge Charmander was hit dead on. He fell over fainted on the ground. He moaned as he tried to get himself back.

“Charmander!” Zack cried running to her starter. The fact she lost hadn’t hit her yet as she was more concerned about her starter.

“Nice job Serena,” Calem said.

“Thanks you too,” Serena replied as she praised her Fennekin afterward.

Charmander felt the comforting hands of his trainer on his back slowly trying to sit him up. She kept asking if he was okay. He didn’t worry about that. He glared at Froakie and Fennekin. They stood proud as their trainer congratulated them on winning. They defeated him and one day he would defeat them. They should know they found a fierce rival within the fire type. He then looked to his trainer to see her face. It was filled with concern. He didn’t want to see that face again. He liked the attention, but her facial expression was laced with fear. He didn’t want her to be afraid.

“Here, it should help him recover,” Calem said giving her an Oran Berry. He gave each of them one.

“Thanks,” Zack said taking it and putting it in front of Charmander’s mouth. “Here.”

Zack wasn’t really happy as the events began to set in. She had lost and they acted like nothing was wrong. To them nothing was. Zack hated to admit she was sore loser. She hated to lose, but she knew she could learn from the experience. If she knew what that was despite at the moment the lesson seemed petty. That losing sucked, but the more she thought about it she figured it out. She knew not to ever forget about another Pokémon when you’re outnumbered. It was her mistake. She picked up her starter and hugged him. She was still proud of him. He did well for his first battle. She didn’t feel she did as the trainer and promised herself she would be a better trainer for him. In order to help others she needed to help herself and her partner.

“Well, how about we all go see the healer and meet back up here in an hour,” Calem suggested. They nodded and left the route to go back.

That was how Charmander and Zack felt. They were going backwards. Sometimes one needs to take a few steps back to take even one forward.

 ---

After healing Zack said she’d meet them in outside the forest in an hour. She said she was going shopping and then to look around. Shauna offered to go with her, but Zack said thanks, but she’d rather go alone. She knew they were talking about her as soon as she left. She didn’t care. People in her home town did it all the time. Her first battle and she lost. She sighed as they walked and Charmander seemed different. Kind of upset and going to burn the world.

“What’s wrong?” Zack asked him as they reached the start of Route 2.

“Char…” he huffed. He didn’t want to talk about. He felt like the battle was his fault. He didn’t know much about battling, but he enjoyed it.

“Don’t like to lose huh?” Zack guessed. She felt the same and could tell what was on his mind. She needed to set him straight. He couldn’t go on with this on his shoulders.

“Charmander!” he snapped. Then he realized he snapped at Zack. She had been nothing, but kind to him. “Der…”

“I know.” She said kneeling down to pet him on the head. “Losing bites…hard, but we aren’t going to win all the time. We just have to get stronger from the blows we take. Together we’ll lose and together we’ll win. Don’t worry, I saw that rivalry with those two and it is mutual. We won’t lose to them again. It was my fault we lost, never will it be yours. Remember that. Just stay with me, okay?” Zack said to her starter as she stuck out her fist. She wanted to start something like this with her partner. It would be good for bonding if they had something they did for wins or just moments like this.

“Charmander!” Charmander cried happily as he fist bumped her. He liked fist bumping. It was signal for trust for him. He was planning to stay with her. He couldn’t be really mad. She was as much of a beginner as he was. Plus she was his only real friend here. She was also one who would be with him through this.

“Come on,” she said smiling as she nudged him, “we better go before they think we’re sulking.”

“Char!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Santalune Forest was where Zack and Charmander were waiting for the others. She looked around and saw no one coming. She was beginning to wonder if they had gone ahead without her. It wouldn’t be the first time ‘friends’ had left her. She looked around and saw a few wild Pokémon. A Caterpie and a Spewpa. She wasn’t really interested in catching them or any in the area. She sighed and looked to her Charmander who was running around.

“Hey bud, what do you say we get going?” she asked him. He stopped running and looked to his trainer and nodded. He was beyond ready to go.

“Hey Zack!” she heard. Zack turned to Shauna running up to her with her…their friends. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Calem was showing us how to catch a Pokémon and then Tierno caught his first Pokémon!”

“It’s okay and sounds awesome!” Zack replied.

“Here. You weren’t there so I couldn’t give them to you,” Calem said giving Zack and bunch of empty Poké Balls. “My parents are trainers and made sure I was stocked.”

“Too stocked if you asked me…” Shauna interjected. Zack made a laugh at the comment. “You laughed!”

“Yeah, I tend to when something funny is said,” Zack said. Zack could feel herself opening up to them.

“Shall we get going?” Trevor asked.

They all nodded and went inside the forest.

“Hey Zack! You wanna walk together?” Shauna asked.

“Why?” Zack asked unsure why someone would want to walk with her.

“Well Calem and Serena are going together and so are Tierno and Trevor so I figured…” Shauna started explaining before she was cut off by Zack’s hand.

“I was just curious and sure!” Zack said.

Shauna instantly smiled with Zack accepting the offer. She wasn’t offend before when Zack said no because of the battle. She figured the trainer needed a little time to herself. Shauna wasn’t into battles as the others might be, but she still understood. Shauna remembered as a little girl and how she couldn’t fit in with some of the other kids who wanted to be trainers because she wasn’t interested in battles. So she learned about them and people talked to her. That was how she met Calem and Serena.

“You’re from Snowbelle City right?” Shauna asked as they walked.

“Yup,” Zack affirmed.

“So, what’s it like living there?” Shauna asked. She had never been there. Accepting Professor Sycamore’s request gave the chances to see the world and learn about all that was out there waiting to be discovered.

“If it wasn’t for the areas around I don’t think I would ever see grass,” Zack joked.

“Seriously?” Shauna said shocked.

“Yeah, the place is all snow. I like it out here, it’s not as cold,” Zack added. Despite living there all her life, she even thought the snow was ridiculous.

“I bet…” Shauna trailed.

“Hey! You two!” The two girls turned to see two trainer were staring at them. One was a girl while the other was a boy.

“Us?” Zack asked.

“Who else?” the girl asked in snotty way. Zack was nice and didn’t make a comment about her attitude.

“Want to have a double battle?” the boy asked.

Zack and Shauna looked at each and smiled. They both technically lost the battle and it was time for some redemption.

“Yeah!” they both replied.

“Go Charmander!”

“Go Chespin!”

“Go Pansage!”

“Go Pikachu!”

Zack looked over her opponents thinking about them. Pansage would be rather simple to take out with Charmander. Pikachu would the problem being an electric type and no type disadvantage to either opponent. Hopefully a grass type would be a good fill in for the position.

“Let’s get started! Pikachu Thunder Shock!”

“Pansage Bullet Seed!”

“Ember!”

“Vine Whip!”

The Ember attack intercepted the Thunder Shock while the Vine Whip blocked the Bullet Seed.

“Ember again on Pansage!” Zack commanded.

“Tackle on Pansage!” Shauna said planning to double team the grass monkey.

The plan worked too as Pansage was hit by the Ember and heavily damaged. He didn’t have time to do anything about the incoming Tackle attack that fainted him. The boy cried out furious he lost and hoped his partner would save them.

“Pikachu Thunder Shock!”

“Dodge it!” Both female trainers cried. Both Pokémon moved in different directions avoiding the electric type move.

“Chespin, give Pikachu a toss with Vine Whip!” Shauna said. Chespin responded and grabbed Pikachu tossing her up. She freaked out as the electric type knew she wasn’t supposed to fly. “Now Zack!”

“Ember!”

“Char!”

The Ember attack hit Pikachu and in smoke she fell to the ground. As she hit she fainted.

“Pikachu!” the girl cried to her fallen Pokémon.

“Yay!” the girls cheered as they high fived each other.

“That was awesome!” Shauna rejoiced. The other two trainers returned their Pokémon and left upset they had lost to them.

Zach agreed with her statement and felt a sense of redemption. She was gaining more confident in her battling skills. Sure, it wasn’t complete redemption until Charmander defeated Froakie and Fennekin. She looked to her starter happy he had won. He chatted happily with Chespin who chatted back. She wondered what they talked about. Maybe one day someone will figure out how to talk or understand Pokémon, but she knew she didn’t have forever.

“I think they’ll be good friends,” Shauna said about their starters as she nudged Zack.

“I think so too,” Zack replied.

“Dodge it Bulbasaur!” they heard a little farther up. That sounded like Trevor!

“Let’s go!” Zack said Shauna and her made a run for it.

They ran up too see the orange haired trainer with the Bulbasaur in battle with a male Pikachu. They could tell by the tail. Trevor looked like he wanted to catch it, but Pikachu seemed too fast. The speedy electric type kept moving around and avoiding the different attacks Trevor sent at him. The boy knew he had to slow him down.

“Leech Seed! Trevor called.

Bulbasaur took aim and fired his attack. The small seed that emerged from his bulb hit the ground at where Pikachu’s feet were going to be at next. Zack had to admit that was clever. The vines rapidly grew out of the ground and wrapped around the mouse.

“Pikaa!” the Pikachu cried trying to escape as the vines stripped him of energy.

“Now use Tackle!” Trevor commanded. Bulbasaur tackled him and he was freed from the vines. However, the Leech Seed had done its job as Pikachu was too weak to move. “Go Poké Ball!”

The ball hit the downed Pikachu and absorbed him. The ball hit the ground and began to shake. The onlookers looked anxiously to see if the Pokémon would catch. Then the ball stopped and a sparkle flashed as he was caught.

“Way to go Trevor!” Shauna said running up to the boy. “I want to catch one too! They’re so cute!”

“Thanks.” Trevor replied. He wanted to catch one since Tierno got busy with a trainer he went off to look for one.

“I leave for one minute and you get another Pokémon!” Tierno said running up to join them. “Way to go Trevs!”

“Thank you.”

Zack looked upon the solemn face of Trevor. She could tell he was happy that he caught the Pikachu. She thought about who would be her first capture. What kind of Pokémon will it be? What type? How will the battle go? He mind kept racing at the thought of it. By the second she was getting more excited.

* * *

Sometime later they were exiting Santalune Forest. Zack had a few more battles with trainers and Charmander was growing strong. Shauna didn’t get her own Pikachu, but she claimed they were still the cutest Pokémon there. Apparently Serena nor Calem caught anything. Zack wondered why, but it was their choice just like it was her own.

“What are you guys planning to do?” Shauna asked as they stood outside the forest.

“I’m going to challenge the gym,” Calem said.

“Me too,” Serena added.

“I’m going to look around for Pokémon,” Tierno answered.

“I’ll join you,” Trevor said to the taller trainer.

“What about you Zack?” Shauna asked.

“I might do all those,” Zack answered.

It was then they split up going different ways. The path was open for each of them to go explore in order to find out what the professor wanted to teach them. Some of the best teachers want you to find out for yourself as it is more rewarding.

Zack walked around the grassy area near the city. She really didn’t want to go into city yet. She wanted to catch her first Pokémon. She knew she’d have wait out for Pokémon. She just couldn’t run around and hope to find one. She saw a small tree and sat down under it. Perhaps the right one would come to her.

Charmander looked curiously at her not understanding what she was doing. Weren’t they going to the town and challenge the gym? She also said something about catching Pokémon. His new trainer seemed so indecisive. He hoped he wasn’t the one who was going to make decisions. He didn’t want to sit there under a tree. It seemed like a waste of time. Well, he could train by himself around the area.

He went to the other side of the tree and looked up. A few berries were hanging off the branch by stems. Looked like target practice to him. He stared up at the berries with an intense glare. He looked so serious. He was taking aim. He took a deep breath and fired a couple embers hitting the berries dead on. The sound of his attack and hitting the berries to the thud on the ground made Zack turn to look at her starter.

“What are you doing?” Zack asked in a playful like manner.

“Char.” Charmander simply pointed at the roasted berries that were on the ground. Zack smiled and picked one up. She sniffed it. It reminded her of when the power went out and they burnt anything to keep warm. That included berries or candles. She took a nibbled and made a disgusted face.

“I think you got it little too burnt bud,” Zack giggled as she dropped the overly roasted fruit.

Charmander snorted and felt his pride take a light hit. He knew she was being funny, but still. In sense his pride also grew as that meant his attack was strong. The fire type knew that he also needed to learn control. He looked up toward a pill of leaves in the tree. Perfect. He’d blast them to ashes.

“Mander!” he cried as he fired his Ember attack. The weaker fire type move hit the target, but neither of them expected the pill of leave to hit the ground with a thud. That and something grey emerge from them.

“Burmy!” the Pokémon cried. The Pokémon looked angry that they had disturbed.

“Sorry!” Zack cried to appease the Bagworm Pokémon. The Pokémon quickly gathered leaves to cover itself. It then glared at her and launched into a Tackle attack. The Burmy was strong to already know that move.

“Char!” the Kanto fire starter cried as he was hit.

“Ember!” Zack commanded.

Charmander regained himself and attacked. The move was a direct hit. Despite the bug type was strong, it couldn’t handle the super-effective move and was severely weaken. The leaves of its cloak were burnt and falling off again. This Pokémon intrigued her greatly. It was strong and a fighter.

“Charmander!”

“Go Poké Ball!” Zack said throwing an empty Poké Ball. The ball hit Burmy and sucked him inside. The ball landed on the ground and began to shake. Patiently after three it stopped and shined caught. “Yay!”

“Char!”

Zack ran up to the newest Pokémon and picked up his ball. She stared at it embracing the moment of catching her first Pokémon. It wasn’t exactly how she envisioned this moment, but it was close. Her journey was beginning to shape up.

“Go!” she called out her new partner.

“Burmy!”

“Hi Burmy. I’m Zack and this is Charmander. I’m really sorry about before and I hope we can be great friends and partners,” Zack said laying in the ground to get eye level.

“Burmy!” the Bagworm cheered. He liked the idea of this team despite the rough beginning.

Zack liked the idea too. She couldn’t believe how well Burmy took to her. It was like with Charmander, but different. Charmander was a starter and knew that one day he would receive a trainer. She guessed that it was her time with Pokémon as a kid that made her easier to trust to them. If she only knew. Only if they all knew. Zack knew she team was going to great with such unique Pokémon. She just knew it. Any trainer should feel this. Pokémon were special and ones that were under a trainer's care were even more special and needed to cared for. She'd protect them and make sure nothing could stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Gym Battle!

Santalune City was a beautiful place. Zack thought the town was peaceful and was happy that Tierno showed her and Shauna around. Sadly that meant Shauna dragging her into a clothing shop or more like a hat shop. Zack didn’t need another hat. She liked the one she had. Zack didn’t see why Shauna needed a hat. Jokingly none of them would really fit her wild hair. Shauna acted like she was offended at Zack’s comment. They were becoming fast friends.

Shauna was happy that Zack at least hung out with her. Serena never did this with her and if she did the other female didn't seem interested. Just hang out and look at stores and maybe do some shopping was all Shauna wanted. Serena was all about finding the newest and toughest Pokémon and seeing if she could tame it. She was like her mother after all in being ready to tackle the next biggest challenge.

Shauna knew Zack wanted to have her gym battle and continue on her journey. The Snowbelle City trainer needed to learn to take a break sometimes. She already caught her first Pokémon, she needed to relax right? As they were walking out the two saw Calem exiting and Serena going in to the gym. Zack sighed knowing her battle wouldn’t be until tomorrow. The gym leader wouldn't want handle three challengers in one day.

* * *

Zack laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts about how her journey was going so far were going through her mind. She also thought about how in the world she was going to be able to help Pokémon and still be a trainer. For some reason the ideals didn’t match up to her. Maybe on her way she could think of something or it might appear before her.

She looked down the warm bodies beside her to see her two Pokémon, Charmander and Burmy. She told Burmy that he couldn’t go to bed with his cloak and the bug type was a little offended thinking she was joking. Zack was serious, but kind of joking. She wasn’t going to have leaves or trash in the bed if he was sleeping with her. They all laughed and Burmy sucked up his pride and released the cloak. Burmy was happy they didn’t judge him about the way he looked underneath it all. Zack played around with her newest Pokémon and told him he was cute. Burmy blushed before settling in to sleep.

Zack smiled at her two partners who were snoring softly. They had worked hard today from training and deserved to sleep. They were excited about training and battling as she was. They would great in tomorrow’s battle. She didn’t have any doubts in her mind about it. She smiled before settling down and drifting off to sleep.

They all woke up to the alarm clock. Charmander wished he could Ember the noise maker, but he was sure Zack didn’t want to have to pay for it. Burmy was used to getting up early and was actually already up. Zack almost told Charmander to use Ember on the clock and mistake it that she was having a dream about battling it. Made sense to her. She had a battle today so having a dream would be acceptable. The fire type and his trainer groaned before rolling out of bed while the bug type watched on simply chuckling to himself how funny his new trainer and friend were.

* * *

 

About an hour later Zack was standing in front of the Santalune Gym. The sun was shining. It was a perfect day for a gym battle. She took a deep breath before walking inside. When she entered the lobby was filled with pictures of bug types. The photos were amazing to look at. They captured the moments perfectly. Zack could tell just by the pictures this was a bug-type gym.

“Hello there!” a voice said. Zack looked to see a blonde come in from the glass double door ahead of her. “Are you here to challenge the gym?”

“I am.” Zack answered.

“Excellent. My name is Viola and I’m the gym leader here,” she introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Zack.”

“Come this way.”

Zack followed Viola to the back where the gym was located. The area was a normal battle field with trees going around onlookers’ path. Zack thought it was nice almost like a green house. But she knew this was for her bug types.

“Is this a challenger Ms. Viola?” a female referee asked.

“Yep and I’m guessing you want to get started right away.”

“I do.”

“Well, then I am the photographer and this is my studio. I won’t let you ruin this shot so I’ll be starting with Surskit!” Viola called her bug and water type.

“Burmy I choose you!” Zack called her own bug type.

“Adorable!” Viola cried as she picked up her camera and took a picture of Burmy with Zack in the background. “Sorry, every time I see a bug type I need a picture and at least this will be keep sake. Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Trainers begin!” the referee called.

“Surskit Quick Attack!” Viola called and Surskit took off.

“Protect!” Zack countered. Burmy put up a protective shield which Surskit slammed into. Viola knew that was a counter she used and that apparently if wouldn’t be working in this battle. “String Shot into a Tackle!”

Burmy had the move String Shot up his sleeve. He learned it by watching other bug types such as Caterpie, Scatterbug, and Weedle. He was happy to share this with his new trainer. She told him she couldn't have asked for a better or smarter Pokémon.

“Surskit use Bubble!”

“Dodge it!”

“Sweet Scent!” Surskit stopped and unleashed a Sweet Scent. The smell got to the dodging Burmy and instantly he became immobilized. The smell was heavenly. He could smell it all day. “Bubble!”

“Burmy!” Zack cried to her newest partner. Burmy quickly regained himself. That Bubble helped clear his senses and he was ready to get back into the battle. “You okay?”

“Burmy!” he shouted that he was.

“Great, use Tackle!”

“Protect!”

Zack knew Burmy had quick reflexes and could handle a quick change in move choice.

“String Shot and wrap yourself around!

“Me!” he cried as he fired his String Shot and attached to Protect. He used the force of his tackle to begin circling the dome which his silk stuck to. After most of it was covered he released it and moved back.

“Surskit!” Viola cried out as Surskit had to let the Protect down causing the string to come down on her.

“Tackle!” Zack called and Burmy tackled the mass of string which an opponent laid underneath. Surskit attempt to get out, but was unsuccessful. “Tackle again!”

“Surskit!”

“Surskit is unable to battle! The winner is Burmy!”

“Yeah! Nice job Burmy!” Zack praised her Pokémon.

“Burmy!”

“That was good. You used Protect against us knowing it couldn’t be held for long,” Viola commented. “But you won’t win against my last Pokémon that easy. Go Vivillon!”

“Vivi!”

“Start with Gust!” Viola commanded.

Vivillon flapped her wings and a gust wind came from them. Burmy had nothing to hold onto and was blown away. He slammed into the wall surrounding and slid down. He had swirls in his eyes. He fainted.

“Burmy…” he moaned.

“Burmy is unable to battle!” the referee called.

Zack sighed and pulled out his Poké Ball. She raised it and said, “Nice job Burmy. You did a great job,” as she returned him for rest. She clipped his ball back and grabbed her other one. “Alright bud, you’re up. Go Charmander!”

“Char!”

“You think a fire type will help you win. We’ll see. Vivillon use Sleep Powder!”

“Charmander use Smokescreen!”

A thick black smoke covered the field and Vivillon’s attack could make a mark. She couldn’t see where she was aiming at.

“Vivillon calm down!”

“Charmander use Ember!” Zack commanded.

“Char!”

“Blow away the smoke with Gust!” Viola tried and Vivillon’s wings flapped and created a powerful Gust blowing away Charmander’s cover. “Tackle!”

“Dodge it!” Zack said before Charmander responded with rolling out of the way of the Tackle attack. “Now Ember!”

Charmander released multiple embers from his mouth and directly hitting Vivillon. She took damage and attempted to fly away. As she attempted to get away she was enveloped in flames.

“Vivi!” she cried as a burn status took over.

“Oh no Vivillon!” Viola shouted in surprise. “Looks like we’ll have to take the offense then. Vivillon use Tackle!”

Vivillon came in quickly toward Charmander. Charmander waited for Zack’s command, but didn’t hear anything. Charmander looked back to his trainer and he saw her mouth something to him. He understood what she was talking about and nodded. Vivillon was almost on top of him.

“Now Charmander!” Zack yelled.

“Char!” he said as he turned quickly and brought his tail around slamming it into Vivillon. She was thrown back away from Charmander and was engulfed in flames taking burn damage again.

“Yes!” Zack cheered to herself. “Now Charmander Ember!”

Charmander took a deep breath and fired his Ember at her. They pelted the bug type dealing super-effective damage. Vivillon was done for. She fell out of the air and to the ground where she stayed, fainted.

“Vivillon is unable to battle so the winner is Charmander this the battle goes to the challenger!” the referee announced.

“Yay! Way to go Charmander!” Zack said running to her partner and taking him in her arms. She hugged him tight and he kind of squirmed to get away.

“Char!” he cried.

“Sorry,” Zack said letting him go.

“Zack, that was excellent. You surprised and you have capture a true view of what battling is. Here, you deserve the Bug Badge.”

“Thank you,” Zack said accepting the badge. She smiled proudly as this was the first step.

Zack looked at the time after her Pokémon were healed. It was about three in the afternoon and she decided she had time to at least attempt to make to Lumiose City. She stopped in at the mart before heading out. As she reached the exit of town toward the city she saw a familiar pink outfit.

“Thanks so cool you write for a newspaper!” Shauna cried talking to a tall woman.

“Thanks. I like to write about trainers and Pokémon.” She answered.

“Hi Shauna,” Zack said to her friend.

“Hi Zack!” Shauna said happy to see her. “This is Alexa! She writes for a newspaper in Lumious City!”

“Cool.”

“Wait, your name is Zack?” Alexa asked.

“It is,” she answered.

“My sister just called and told me about you. She’s the gym leader. I guess I have another trainer to keep an eye on. She told about also two other trainers who defeated her using one Pokémon. She said it was a Froakie and a Fennekin.” Alexa explained. “Well I have to get back, but please feel free to stop by.”

“Wasn’t she cool Zack?” Shauna started. “I mean she knows what she wants to do and…”

Zack wasn’t really listening to what Shauna had to say. Yes, it was kind of rude, but she was seething at fact that both Calem and Serena had defeated Viola with one Pokémon. They just kept getting stronger and Zack was beginning to wonder if she would ever catch up with them. At least she could say she probably had more Pokémon than them. She would just have to work harder. They might not know about the rivalry they started with their new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets Professor Sycamore and another mysterious character!

* * *

Zack could see the towers Lumious City from where she was on Route 4. She hadn’t been on the route long and was almost there. It was pretty much a straight shot. Zack battled a couple trainers on the way and her Pokémon were growing stronger by the day. Charmander had learned Dragon Rage and Burmy learned Bug Bite. They had worked hard and were happy about their new moves.

When they stopped last night Zack thought it was cute Charmander ran around like trying to scare everything and roaring like he was a fierce dragon. Burmy humored the fire type and pretended to be scared. Zack giggled and Burmy wondered how long he would have to keep up the act. Charmander eventually stopped after he attempted to scare a Flabébé and the she ‘attacked’ him with Fairy Wind. By meaning attack she sent a breeze at him. Charmander took the attack as defeat and settled down.

Zack thought the day was beautiful. The sun was shining, Fletchlings chirping, and the Pokémon around the area where smiling. There was a slight breeze which felt nice contrasting to the perfect temperature of about 80 degrees.

“Zack!” Zack heard her name being shouted and looked behind her to see her friend in pink, Shauna.

“Hey, what’s up?” Zack asked.

“I need your help.” Shauna said.

“With?”

"I want to catch a Skitty! I tried earlier and couldn't. Will you help me?!" Shauna begged. It seemed like Shauna had yet to catch her first Pokémon.

Zack didn't know what to think about Shauna's plea, but it was understandable. This kind of feeling seemed to happen a lot when having friends. It was frustrating when it looked like you were behind your friends. Not that she understood. She was kind of getting her own understanding though.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Zack asked curiously.

"Two!" Shauna revealed. Zack knew about Chespin, who was her other?

"Then what's the problem?" Zack asked. Apparently she had been mistaken about how many Pokémon Shauna had. By her pleading for help Zack thought she only had one.

"This Skitty is tricky and it's so cute!" Shauna squealed. This Skitty knew how to use the area around her to escape and that was one reason why Shauna lost her the first time. Plus she had put Lil' Chespin to sleep!" Zack put her hands over her ears to cut the high pitch squeal. "Please Zack! You're the only around and won't think anything! You're so nice and smart!"

"Are you buttering me up?" Zack asked.

"Is it working?" Shauna asked.

"No," Zack admitted and Shauna's face dropped, "but I will help you."

"Thank you!" Shauna said hugging her.

"Not a touching person…" Zack said quickly.

"Sorry!" Shauna said letting go. She then grabbed Zack and pulled to where she last saw Skitty. Zack had to start running herself or she would trip over her own feet. At least Shauna was taking her closer to Lumiose City. Less self-walking she would have to do. Win. Win.

* * *

 

Skitty was prancing around the grass mazes outside Lumious City. She felt proud of herself. A trainer came by and tried to catch her. She was a smart kitty. The trainer was foolish and was easy to escape from. The battle didn't last long either. One move and Skitty had her escape in sight so she took it. She wasn't planning to get caught. She liked to run around and play. The area was perfect for her. Skitty's smiling and happiness stopped when her ears heard footsteps and grass moving.

"Skitty! I'm going to get you!" Shauna said. "Go Azurill!"

Skitty's eyes widen seeing the same trainer from before and using an awake Pokémon. Was she going to give up? Skitty guessed she might have to put the trainer to sleep too. She might have to run for it or she'd never escape her. She turned to run and ran into a lizard. She didn't remember this kind of Pokémon out here. She then saw he had a trainer too.

"Char!" Charmander shouted.

"Mwa!" Skitty shouted and turned, but ran into the normal and fairy type.

"Az!" Azurill shouted as she used her tail to toss Skitty into the open where Shauna was ready to battle and capture her.

"Now Azurill use Water Gun!" Shauna said and Azurill came from the maze released a shot of water.

Zack looked on as Shauna battled the Skitty. She had wondered who Shauna's other Pokémon was when she said she had two. Zack's first thought was right thinking it was under the category of cute. Zack also took notice how much better Shauna had gotten at battling. She had more confidence. Zack was glad she didn't help as much as she thought she was going to. She only helped prevented the Pokémon from making an escape like a Mean Look. It seemed like it was fair.

"Azurill use Bubble!"

"Azu!" she cried as she attacked the other Pokémon with bubbles.

"Alright, go Poké Ball!" Shauna said as she threw her Poké Ball. It bounced off the grounded Skitty and sucked the Pokémon inside. Shauna and Zack watched patiently as they watch the ball shake before it shined caught. "I did it! I caught Skitty! Thank you Azurill, Zack, and Charmander."

"Azurill!"

"Char!"

"Not a problem. I'm happy you caught it." Zack said as she watched Shauna jumping around excited that she caught the Pokémon she wanted.

"Thanks! Hey we should getting to the lab!" Shauna announced as she remembered returning Azurill.

"Let's go!" Zack said as the two went off running after she returned Charmander.

* * *

Both trainers arrived in Lumious City sooner than they thought. They were still late though. The Professor was expecting them about ten minutes ago. From where they entered the city they could see the lab and sprinted down the street. The two burst into the lab and up the elevator.

"We're here!" Shauna yelled slightly out of breath.

"Sorry we're late!" Zack added.

Professor Sycamore smiled and laughed. He was sure he picked a great group of kids to take under his wing. They were energetic and dedicated. They weren't even really late. He just set a time and to be there around then. He figured some may get held up wanting to catch a Pokémon or a battle.

"Not a problem. Come on over so we can go ahead and get started." Professor Sycamore. "First of all I want to thank you all for accepting the offer. You're all from different towns of Kalos and each have traits that make you stand out from others to call your own. I want you to learn and embrace these gifts and be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" all the Pokédex holder chorused.

"Yes, it is a new kind of evolution that occurs in battle! My research is about finding out these mysteries and I'm hoping on your journeys you'll help me out."

"That sounds awesome!" Zack stated. Mega Evolution. That maybe something that could help her and if she looked into it she would find out more information this being able to form ideals.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? The town's history may have some clues. On your journeys you'll meet many different people and Pokémon with multiple ways of thinking. Accept this even though it might conflict with your own as this will truly broaden your horizons."

"Professor, what if a way of thinking is wrong, unmoral?"

Everyone turned to voice of the question…Zack. It was innocent, but loaded question. None of them had thought about it either. The professor seemed speechless.

"Why would ask that?" Serena asked. She didn't mean to sound snotty, but it came out that way. She barely knew the girl with the other fire starter. However, she did ruin a nice moment.

"It's a simple question. I've heard of other groups out there in the world who want to use Pokémon for evil. Shouldn't we do something about them?" Zack added.

"Zack, though that is true. That is for you to decide." Sycamore answered finally thinking of an answer. He remembered her living by Pokémon Village and the many talks he had with her guardian. She understood abandonment, mistreatment, or in general, unmoral.

"Okay." Zack said okay with the answer given.

"Now that's settle, go and be the best trainers!" Sycamore said.

* * *

Zack walked out of the elevator in silence. Now that she thought about it she shouldn't have asked the question. It was stupid. It caused problems and she bet her money her 'friends' were judging her for it. Wasn't her fault. She can't take blame for her mindset. Wasn't this about what Professor Sycamore was talking about? She has a different way of thinking and it happens to be kind of negative. They should accept her and even the thought of unjust events happening. During Zack's inner thoughts she kept walking and eventually bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Zack said looking at a man's chest. Zack tilted her head back and looked up at a tall man in black with orange hair. "Hi…"

"Hello. It's perfectly fine. You looked to be in deep thought." The man said to her. He then saw five more children coming their way. "I see you carry a Pokédex. How wonderful! You are a chosen one. I wonder what you will bring…what you all will bring. My name is Lysandre. A word of advice is to use all the knowledge and resources given so one day you can help make the world a better place. People and Pokémon together must work together is they want to achieve any goal. I only stopped by to see you kids before you left. Desires…my desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"

The tall man left and Zack couldn't help, but think he talked too much. However, she listened to what he had to say and she thought it was helpful. She did desire something…a safer world without any injustice. She could do that together with her Pokémon.

"Hey Zack!" Zack turned to see her friends. The one who spoke was Serena. "I wanted to say sorry about my attitude."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have asked." Zack replied.

"Nah. You were within your right." Serena waved off. "So I see you got the Bug Badge. Calem and I did too so I guess we're rivals in a way."

"I think it will be interesting to see each other grow and who can become a top trainer. Like a competition." Calem added.

"I guess so. I look forward to it." Zack said. She hoping that they would say something. If so those went on their own then she would never get her chance against them again.

"I guess we all have something to look forward to!" Shauna said.

"Yeah, I will complete the Pokédex." Trevor said.

"And I'll have my awesome dance crew!" Tierno said as he did a little dance.

Zack smiled. They all had desires despite how different they were. She kind of felt like a part of them. Now she just needed to do the same with her Pokémon. The question was, how?


	6. Chapter 6

Zack arrived in Camphrier Town few days later. Her Pokémon were getting stronger by the day. Zack could see evolution in their futures. She couldn’t help but wonder who would be first. They both seemed due anytime. Deep down Zack knew she really couldn't tell about the time of their evolutions. They would evolve when they wanted to. She wouldn't have much say in the matter unless she got a Pokémon that evolved with a stone. Then she did in a way. Speaking of evolution Zack remembered she needed to check out the palace about Mega Evolution.

“Nothing?” Zack asked hearing what the keeper told her.

“Sorry, but we don’t know anything about it.” The man told her.

“Oh thanks…” Zack said leaving the castle defeated.

After hearing about it from the Professor, the researcher kind of got her hopes up to learn and soon. As Zack walked back to the center sad she didn’t find anything out. She wanted to know more about it. Just the idea seemed to strike her as awesome. Even though she didn’t fully understand the concept didn’t mean it would stop her from learning. She sat down on a bench and released her two partners. They had been in their Poké Balls all day so she figured being out would be good for them.

“Char!”

“Burm!”

“Hi guys.”

“Oh Akai, you’re so cute!” Zack heard a trainer near her talk to her Axew. Zack carefully peered over and saw Axew respond. The dragon type saw her looking over and smiled.

“Ax!”

“Hello.” The girl said to Zack.

“Hi, sorry for intruding, but what did you call your Axew?” Zack asked.

“Akai, that’s her nickname. Cute huh? I feel nicknaming your Pokémon brings you closer in bonds. Do yours have names?”

“No, they don’t,” Zack answered. Names. She never really thought about them. Would it help their bonds if she nicknamed her Pokémon? She looked at her Pokémon and they looked at her. They were individualistic. They were their own Pokémon. Almost like people. Zack looked at her Pokémon and her smile grew. This girl was right. “I think that’s a great idea, but I don’t know…”

“That’s alright. The guy other there helped me with mine! I’m sure he’ll help you too!” the girl said and pointed over to a man sitting at a table.

“Okay, I will. Thank you.” Zack replied as the girl was leaving. “What do you say?”

“Char!”

“Burmy!”

Zack ran other to the man who sitting quietly at the table. Her Pokémon followed behind her seeing where this would lead. They didn’t quite understand what was going on, but something about names. Were they getting names? Did Zack want to feel closer to them by giving them something only she could give?

“Hello?” Zack asked the man.

“Yes?” he answered.

“I heard you help with naming Pokémon?” Zack questioned.

“I do. So you want to name yours? They are both male?”

“Yes!” Zack answered both questions.

“This idea shouldn’t just be about my opinion. You know your Pokémon the best and what should fit them. So let’s start with your Charmander. Describe him to me.”

“Well…” Zack said looking at her starter. “He thinks he’s a tough guy, but he’s super helpful. He helps anyone he can even though he doesn’t really know them. He helps me, my friend’s Chespin, Burmy…anyone. We just became partners, but I feel I'm just starting to understand him.”

The man looked at the trainer as she described her Pokémon. He could tell that she truly loved the fire type. She probably loved the bug type just the same. It was the soft and caring tone she used as she spoke, but that wasn’t the main contributing factor. It was the look in her eyes. They shined like her Pokémon were the best in the world and no one would replace them.

“So helpful and fire…” he summed up.

“Yeah…Azar!”

“Char?”

“That will be your name! Azar! Is that alright?” Zack asked her starter.

Azar. Charmander contemplated the name. At first hearing it sounded almost girly. As he thought more about the name it seemed to stick. Azar. He then thought about when he evolved into a Charizard. Azar. Charmander wondered it Zack planned it to be that way. Azar. It sounded boyish. Yeah, Azar.

“Charmander Char!”

“Oh I’m glad you like it! Charmander, you’re now Azar!” Zack stated confirming it.

“Excellent. Now, your Burmy…”

“Hm…Burmy is thoughtful. He also helps others, but in a different way as he’s supportive. He lights a fire in others and himself. He’s intelligent and knows how to battle effectively. He isn’t rash and thinks before he acts. He’s a giver…Prometheus! You’ll one day grow and fly too.” Zack decided.

Burmy thought about what she said. Prometheus. Zack believed in him too. He wanted to help her reach her goals. They were together. He always tried his best and thought about others. He knew he wouldn’t be alone. It made him happy that she thought he was intelligent. He didn’t know how to explain that. He just figured everything all out. Prometheus.

“Burmy!”

“That’s great!” Zack said smiling. “Azar and Prometheus!”

“Again, those are excellent names.”

“Thank you so much!” Zack thanked.

“That was all you my dear. Now, I must be going. Good-bye now,” the man said leaving the center.

Zack looked down to her partners. These were the individual Pokémon with her now, but what about later. She wondered about the individual Pokémon she would have later and what their names would be. She figured that she would have to make them fit. She just hoped the names she picked for her Pokémon were fitting. If not, then that wouldn't be truly them. They all acted a certain way, eat differently, and weren't like any other Pokémon. A name needed to tell people that.

* * *

 

Zack left the center and started her way toward Cyllage City. She contacted the professor and he told her to check out Ambrette Town. He had some colleagues there that might help her and the others in their quest to learn about Mega Evolution. Zack passed a few buildings that looked fancy. She knew about each of them and decided she didn’t want to visit. One, the Parfum Palace was horrible. They charged and she hated the way she heard the man treated his Furfrou. The Battle Chateau was a better place, but she needed have a need to visit. So she kept going.

“Zack!”

Zack turned to see Shauna, Serena, and Calem coming toward her. It looked like they just ran into each other and saw Zack ahead of them.

“How’s your journey so far?” Shauna asked.

“Good. How about yours’?” Zack asked.

“Great! I caught a Plusle not to long ago!” Shauna informed.

“Mine has been good as well. I have a Skiddo and an Espurr,” Calem revealed.

“Each of you have more than I do. I caught a Spritzee! She’s quiet the fighter too!” Serena said with a smile.

“Hey! I have an idea! Since we’re talking about our Pokémon, why don’t we have a double battle! Zack and I against you two!” Shauna suggested.

“Sounds great!” Serena agreed.

“Yeah, I’m up for a battle.” Zack added.

“Why don’t we have where we each use two Pokémon so we can check each other’s out?” Calen added to the terms.

“I like it!” Shauna said. “Let’s go! Go Quilladin!”

“Braixen you’re up!”

“Frogadier go!”

Zack felt tension. All their starters had evolved and well…Azar hadn’t. She cautiously rolled his Poké Ball in her hand as built the courage to call her Pokémon. Azar had something better than an evolution.

“Azar I choose you!”

“You nicknamed them!” Shauna squealed. “That’s so cute!”

“Focus!”

“Right!”

“Frogadier use Quick Attack!”

“Braixen use Flame Charge!”

Both attacks hit their targets, but the damage was shake off and each one prepared to strike back against their opponents.

“Azar use Smokescreen!”

Shauna saw the opportunity that Zack had set up for her.

“Quilladin use Leech Seed!”

The Leech Seed had wrapped around the two opposing Pokémon and zapped their strength.

“Water Pulse!” Calem said trying to take out Azar.

“Vine Whip!” Shauna called in order to cover the Kanto fire type. Quilladin’s vines jumped out and blocked the pulse.

“Thanks.” Zack said. “Azar Dragon Rage on Frogadier!”

“Char!”

“Tackle on Braixen, Quilladin!” Shauna said and Braixen was knocked back.

“Ember Braixen!”

“Counter with your Ember, Azar!”

Both fire type moves countered each other in a smoke that exploded out covering the area.

“Pin Missile!” Shauna cried.

“Bubble!” Calem called in order to counter.

“Dragon Rage!” Zack commanded hoping that this would end this battle.

The Dragon Rage hit both Pokémon and exploded into a smoke. The other trainers called out for their Pokémon worried. Dragon Rage was a strong move for a Charmander and even stronger against Pokémon that were young. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were fainted.

“We did it!” Shauna said shaking Zack who was in her stupor.

The fact that both Braixen and Frogadier were fainted was slowly sinking in. Azar defeated them…he did it. They did it! Zack couldn’t help, but feel she got some…Redemption!

“Char!”

“It’s not over yet! Spritzee!” Serena said.

“You’re right! Go Espurr!”

“Azar great job return. Go Prometheus!”

“Marill go!” Shauna called.

Zack turned to see that the Azurill she saw not too long ago had evolved into a Marill. Zack smiled. Shauna must really love her Pokémon. Azurill evolved with friendship and she knew Shauna didn't have trouble showing people that. She was helping them find their strengths with love. That was nice. She was finding what she wanted.

“Light Screen Espurr!”

“Bubble Beam!”

“Bug Bite!”

“Fairy Wind!”

Zack knew that Prometheus would be at some disadvantage in this battle. He didn’t know any long range moves that did damage. All she had was string shot. and the best the move did was slow them down. The fairy type move hit Prometheus and tossed him back.

“Prometheus! Are you okay?” Zack asked him.

“Burm!”

“Psybeam!”

“Echoed Voice!”

“Get behind Prometheus.” Zack told Shauna. It was time to return the favor. “Protect!”

The two moves slammed into Prometheus’s Protect. The move held against them before lowering.

“Spritzee use Sweet Kiss!”

“Marill use Bubble!”

“String Shot!” Zack yelled while there was a distraction. The String Shot wrapped around the other two Pokémon tying them up like before. They both began to struggle.

“Espurr Confusion!” Calem commanded in order to free his Pokémon and Serena’s.

“Fairy Wind!” Serena called. The fairy type slammed them tossing them back.

“Marill!” Marill cried getting up.

“Burm…”

“Prometheus, are you okay?!” Zack cried out worried about her Pokémon. “You can do it. I know you can. You support others and now I support you! I believe in you.”

“Bur…my…Burmy!”

Prometheus rose to the ground and his body glowed. Everyone gasped and all understood what was going on.

“He's evolving…”

The leaves on Prometheus's body fell off and he grew bigger. Antenna grew from his head and four wings sprouted from his back. Said wings also started to flap and bring him into the air. The glowing Pokémon started to levitate and appeared to a beacon. The light busted out and revealed a yellow and orange moth taking the place of Zack's Burmy. Mothim.

“Enn!” Prometheus cried flying around.

“He’s beautiful…” Zack awed while she pulled out her Pokédex.

_Pokédex: Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, It loves the honey of flowers. It flutters around at night and steals honey from the Combee hive._

_Moves: Protect/ Hidden Power/ Confusion/ Signal Beam_

“That’s amazing!” Shauna cried upon seeing someone's else Pokémon evolve. Twice she had seen her own Pokémon evolve, but she got a different feeling watching Zack's Pokémon. She could see the love, trust, strength, and dedication she put into raising her Pokémon.

“Yeah and it’s time to turn this battle around! Prometheus use Hidden Power!”

“Psybeam!”

“Bubble Beam!”

“Fairy Wind!”

“Signal Beam!” Zack quickly countered.

Thanks to Prometheus’s increased speed Zack was able to get another move in. The bug type move struck the other Pokémon. Cries were heard and cries were given. When everything cleared up and Espurr and Spritzee were fainted.

“We did it! We actually did it!” Shauna cheered. “You were awesome!”

“So were you,” Zack complimented. “Prometheus, thank you, you were incredible. I told you that one day you’d rise! Now you can go higher, we can.”

“Thiim!” Prometheus cried happily. Zack had been right in the Pokémon Center about him. He was about helping others. He mainly wanted to help his trainer.

Azar had been watching from his Poké Ball. He saw Prometheus evolve. He was so much stronger now and Zack said they were going places. Was he going places with her too? Would he also one day fly and be able to help her? Help them out? Prometheus was the support to his ability to help their trainer. He felt depressed about not being to find the strength to help her like he wanted to. He wanted to able to carry her, the team. He felt like Zack didn't need him. Azar also knew that wasn’t true, but what he already did know was that he carried the team already in his trainer's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Zack's Pokémon now have nicknames and will afterward!  
> Azar = Charmander  
> Prometheus = Mothim  
> I hope you stay tune to find out the others. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Zack made hast after her double battle. She was excited. She finally had a win against Calem and Serena. Not only that, Prometheus had evolved into Mothim. He was beautiful and so much stronger than before. Azar was getting stronger too. He proved himself against two evolved Pokémon. He was incredible. Zack wondered if Azar knew how proud she was of him, of both of them. She would have to tell them. Zack then looked up from her thoughts to see she had reached Ambrette Town. She figured she’d stop by and see the Fossil Research Lab and see if they knew anything or at least had any exciting news.

“I actually told two trainers about my assistant out in Glittering Cave. If you leave now I bet you can catch up with them,” The main research told Zack.

“Thank you.” Zack replied before taking her leave to Glittering Cave.

* * *

 

Route 9 was a rocky cliff side path. Not the most inviting place to go unless you liked danger. Well, Zack liked danger and there were some Pokémon there so why check it out anyway. She borrowed a Rhyhorn for the trip and it was kind. However, she did heard some people talking about a trainer who had borrowed one and rode off in total control. The trainer tamed Rhyhorn and the one taken was the meanest one. Luckily Zack’s was nice and loved riders.

The sounds of Rhyhorn's feet against the ground was the only sounds Zack could hear. Well, the volume of the steps that was what Zack thought. A voice echoed through the rocks. It sounded like crying or a wailing.

“Ah!” Zack cried out as she clamped her hands over her ears. The sound was painful.

“Ry!” the Rhyhorn she was riding cried out also being effected by the same sound. All he knew was to get away no matter the cost. He instantly began to shake hoping it would go away, but was unsuccessful. Rhyhorn then threw Zack off his back and she landed on all the tough rocky terrain. Zack grunted as the rocks dug and buried into her backside. She then looked to see Rhyhorn running away from the area.

The sound was still there and now it was even louder. Covering her ears didn’t help. Zack knew she had to find the source of the sound. She wouldn’t be the only one effected. Other people and Pokémon would be effected by the sound. She needed to stop the sound before it did anymore damage.

Zack trudged forward on the path as best as she could. Her hands were covering her ears as she attempted to jump from rock to rock. This was the reason why people rode Rhyhorn out here. The route was rocky and tore up for human feet while Rhyhorn thought it was like a freshly paved road.

As she got closer to the edge Zack found herself crying at the pain the sound caused. She swore her ears were bleeding. She fell over at the side and looked down. Down about ten feet was a small yellow Pokémon. Its frills were open and green, red, and blue rings were coming out. They weren’t rings. Well, they were shaped as rings, but they were sound waves. The little guy was using a move. It was a Helioptile using Round.

“STOP!” Zack shouted down to it. She knew she had to save it, but she needed to quiet the electric and normal type first.

The Round stopped. The pain subsiding. She heard sniffling and looked down to see Helioptile had stopped. Helioptile was looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

“T…t…tile?”

“It’s alright,” Zack said softly. She said her words in a soft tone to make sure he wouldn’t be frighten and also to be sure she wasn’t yelling. She could swear she had hearing loss. “I’m going to get you. Go Prometheus!”

“Thim!” Prometheus cried coming out his Poké Ball.

“I need you to fly down and get Helioptile.” Zack explained and pointed down.

Prometheus looked down and nodded. Quickly he dove down. As he got closer he slowed down. He looked upon the Pokémon he was trying to save. The Helioptile was small. Almost like a baby. He was hurtled into the rock and ledge he was on shaking. Prometheus felt sorry for the little guy. He was so frightened.

“Mothim thim moth thim!” Prometheus said to the Helioptile.

“Tile!” Helioptile screamed and shook his head. He wasn’t moving. He then opened his frills again and released a Thunder Shock.

Prometheus quickly flew out of the way of the attack and back up to where Zack was waiting. There was no way he was going to be able to get close to him if he was going to attack. Prometheus would be shot down no matter how little the dual type was.

“Alright then. Azar go!” Zack said calling out her other Pokémon.

“Char!” Azar shouted.

Azar looked to see Zack getting into her bag. She pulled out a rope and wondered what she could use that for. He looked over the edge and saw Helioptile. He smiled that she was going to save him, but couldn’t Prometheus do that?! Zack didn’t need to endanger herself. Apparently not and Zack had to at least try.

Zack tied the rope off on a solid rock and pulled on it to make sure it would hold. She placed a towel on the edge so the rope would degrade as she climbed down. Everything seemed alright.

“Alright. I need you guys to be look outs. Got it?” Zack said to her Pokémon.

“Char!”

“Thim!”

“Wish me luck.” Zack said before she began to scale down the side the cliff side. “I’m coming little guy.”

Helioptile looked up from his place and saw the one who he saw coming toward him. He didn’t want that other Pokémon despite that he seemed alright. He wanted someone he knew he could be safe with. This trainer was safe. Safer than where he was.

“Heliop…”

“Hi there. Are you alright?” Zack asked as she now level with him.

“Tile.” He nodded.

“Why don’t you come with me and get you up to a more stable and larger ground?” Zack asked with a smile. She tried to make a small joke with him to help calm him, but he didn’t seem to get it.

Zack slowly reached out her arms and Helioptile cautiously attempted to let go. As his little hands left the rock he immediately clamped back on afraid he would fall. He began to sniffle again as he was about to cry.

“Tile…tile…”

“No, no, no,” Zack shushed, “You’re fine. I’m going to grab you and I’ll have a grip. There is no reason to be scared. You’re a brave Pokémon and smart too. You knew someone would come investigate and find you. That’s a smart Pokémon.”

As Zack talked she wrapped her hands around and him. She slowly lifted him off the rocks and into her arms. She smiled as she got him. He was so cute too. Helioptile opened his eyes and didn’t realized she got him until then. He started to freak out. Not that she had him, but fear they were going to fall.

From the above her Pokémon looked on. Both tensed seeing their trainer trying to calm the Pokémon. She was having very little luck in that department. Prometheus had the best view to see as he could fly while Azar had trouble. He didn’t want to join them. He lifted his back end up to get a better look. His tail had another idea as it brushed against the rope. The rope started to burn just from the little contact of the flame on the tip of Azar’s tail. Both Pokémon sniffed. Something was burning? They looked to see rope burning though.

“CHARMANDER!”

“MOTHIM!”

Both Pokémon cried out to their trainer as they attempted to save the rope. Good thing Zack got the heavy duty one. Zack looked up confused at what they were doing. She then saw a smoke. As Azar’s claw went on the rope to quell the flame it snapped.

Zack felt nothing holding her up. Her feet slipped and she slid further down. Helioptile screamed and released another Round. Zack couldn’t cover her ears as one hand was holding the cliff while the other holding Helioptile. Zack screams to get him to stop were pointless as he couldn’t hear her. She had to get him to stop. She could move with him screaming.

“Helioptile!” Zack screamed.

Helioptile heard Zack and stopped. She sounded urgent and desperate. Why was he crying? She called him a brave and smart Pokémon. Brave and smart Pokémon didn’t cry in times such as these. He looked up at her and saw her smile at him.

“Tile?”

“You’ll be fine, I promise.” Zack said. “I need you trust me. Will you trust me?”

“Tile.” He nodded.

“I need you to grab a hold of me. I need both of my hands if we want back up. Alright? Can you do that?” Zack asked.

Helioptile nodded and slowly moved out from Zack’s arm. He moved to her shoulder where he put his hands into the vest part of her shirt. Zack thought she really needed different clothes for this side of Kalos. She was used to Snowbelle weather, not Cyllage weather. That wasn’t the time to think about it.

“Tile!”

“Good? Let’s go.” Zack said she began to climb up the side.

Zack kept looking up. That was all she needed to do. Keep looking up. Stay focused. She had to get to the top. For Helioptile. For Prometheus. And for Azar. They were all counting on her.

Crack.

The rock under her hand broke off and so did the one underneath her foot. She didn’t have anything to keep herself up. She began to slide down the side of mountain trying to grab onto anything as a little Helioptile screamed in her ear.

“Charmander!”

“Mothim!”

Prometheus got a blue in eyes as he watch his trainer fall. It was time to show her again that he was one who backed up others. His eyes glowed blue and Zack found herself stopped in mid-air. She looked around to make sure wasn’t dreaming and she was very much awake…and alive. Helioptile shared the same looked. She looked up to see Prometheus’s eyes. \

“Prometheus! You’re using Confusion!” Zack exclaimed excitingly.

Azar could feel his fire burning. Not the fire that fueled his life, his tail, or his attacks, but a different fire. A jealous fire. Prometheus was getting stronger and learning new moves. He saved Zack. Sure he couldn’t have, but he wanted to. He wanted to swoop down in and save her. He was the starter, her best Pokémon, and she hoped her best Pokémon friend. Azar let out a low volume growl. However, it disappeared as soon as Zack’s feet hit the ground.

“Char!” Azar said running to her.

Zack lifted Helioptile off her shoulder and placed him down on the rocks. He was still shaking a little, but seemed calm. At least he was safe.

“You okay bud?” Zack asked Helioptile.

“Tile!”

“That’s good.” Zack said before turning to her Pokémon. “What happened?”

“Charmander char…” Azar said owning up to his mistake. She would have found out either way. Whether Azar told her the truth or she saw the charred rope.

“It’s alright bud, you just got to be careful with your tail. It’s like a walking match that never goes out. You want to know why it doesn’t go out. Because it signifies out flame. It never goes out until we do.”

Azar jumped into Zack’s arms and cuddled her. He knew he meant something to her, but never this much. It made him feel a little better, but he still felt inferior to Prometheus. He needed to show Zack that he could be a great battler too.

“Tile!”

The nice moment between Zack and Azar was interrupted by Helioptile who jumped into Zack’s arms too. Azar gave him an offend look that said ‘excuse me’. What did he think he was doing? This was his moment. Prometheus then landed on Zack’s shoulder and chirped.

“Helioptile? Do you want to come with me?” Zack asked. She hoped so.

“Tile!” He cheered and smiled.

“Awesome! I got a Helioptile. I think I’ll call you…Echo!”

“Tile?”

“Because you’re loud and your voice tends to echo. Especially your Round.” Zack explained. She wasn’t joking. She was dead serious.

However, Zack couldn’t help but smile at Echo joining her team. He would be a nice addition. He might need some work, but they all do. She couldn’t wait to see what he’d bring to the table in the battles.

A handler for Rhyhorns came by about thirty minutes later looking for her. When one of them returned without a trainer then they figured there must be a problem. Zack explained everything to the man and was relieved to hear it was just Echo and not Team Flare.

“Team Flare?”

“Yes, a group of people who want to create a "beautiful and better" world. No one really understands, but the typically don’t bring their ideal.”

“Oh…”

Zack figured she’d have to be careful. This might be what the Professor was talking about. When was the right time to make choices to infer or not to infer? In time she’d figure it out. Right now, instead of thinking about the future, Zack knew she needed to focus on the present before it slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack made it to Cyllage City within the next couple days of travel. They spent some time at the beach which her Pokémon enjoyed as much as they could. She thought they should their journey at any chance they could get. Meaning if there was a chance for anything such as fun, training, or heroics then Zack was going to take it. Well, only if her Pokémon were on board. Their opinion matter in any situation. They were a team after all.

Azar wasn’t really happy about the water, but enjoyed playing in the sand or jumping among the rocks. He liked jumping. Made him feel like he could fly. Even if it was for a moment, it was enough for now. His mid-flight attempt was interrupted when Zack grabbed him. He thought she was playing then he saw her go toward the water. He fussed, but Zack actually got him to put his feet in the water. Which despite the grumbling she could tell he didn’t mind.

Prometheus got to fly around which he loved. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. Actually it got them into a battle actually with a sky trainer who saw them. Zack told the girl only if Prometheus wanted to battle and he did. He was always up for the battle. They won the battle of course and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Zack couldn’t help but noticed that Azar seemed a little put off the rest of the day and wondered why. Was it because he couldn’t battle? She felt bad she couldn’t help that as only Pokémon that could fly could partake. Azar couldn’t fly…yet.

Echo, the newest member, a small Helioptile, was full of energy. He liked to wander around and get into tight spaces. Between rocks, under sand, Zack was wondering what he wouldn’t get caught in. However, he always made he was heard and true to his name. When Zack would lose him she would hear him cry out with Round. It was like a baby crying for his mother. Of course, the mother would come. When he saw Zack he’d calm down and as she picked him up he’d cuddle into her arms and chest. Oh yeah, he was a baby.

Zack smiled when her Pokémon said they enjoyed their day. It was nice to relax and forget everything. Just be in complete bliss. 

* * *

 

The next day Zack told it was time to work. They had a gym battle. Zack wanted to train before and wait until tomorrow, but Azar and Prometheus insisted that they should go today. They felt great after their day and wanted to make Zack happy by winning her second badge. Zack wasn’t sure why they were so adamant, but went with it.

“Welcome to the gym! You must be a challenger?” a man asked when Zack walked in. Zack looked up to see a man standing at the top of a rock wall.

“I am. My name is Zack and I challenge the Cyllage Gym.” Zack announced that echoed through the gym.

“Great. Well, I’m Grant the gym leader and I accept your challenge. Come on up!” Grant called from the top of rock wall.

Zack looked at the wall and smiled. She loved climbing, but there wasn't many places to go near Snowbelle. She wiped her hands and grabbed the protruding 'rocks' on the wall. Zack made it to the top only losing her grip a couple times. Not where she’d fall, but at least she needed to re-grip before trying anything. She had to admit that she was exhausted by the time she made to the top. She’d like to see some of the others do this. Certainly gave a workout. A fun workout, but a workout none the less.

“Excellent. May I ask what you were thinking about?” Grant asked as Zack reached the top.

“I was thinking about the future. All that is in store for me. Thinking about the steps needed to get where I wanted to go. The steps I needed to take on the wall to reach here.” Zack explained.

“Very nice. That’s excellent. Your mind had one objective and you climbed to achieve it. Are you ready to begin?” Grant asked after he let Zack catch her breath.

“I’m ready.” Zack said getting to her feet. She then walked over to the trainer’s box.

“The gym battle between the Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader, and Zack, the challenger from Snowbelle City, will now begin. The gym leader will be using two Pokémon while the challenger is allowed as many as she has in her possession.” The referee announced.

“Zack, how many Pokémon do you have?” Grant asked.

“Three.” She answered. She would get to use all her Pokémon. This would be perfect. She wasn’t limited on who she was using. She could see where Echo needed help and where his strengths lied.

“Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. So trainers, please reveal your Pokémon.”

“Let’s see how you scale Amaura!” Grant said calling out his first Pokémon.

“Cute, but I need to careful. Azar I choose you!” Zack said going for somewhat of a type advantage.

“Char!” Azar cried being released. He was ready to go.

“Nice choice. Amaura start with Thunder Wave!”

“Quick Smokescreen!” Zack countered.

Amaura stopped his attack and looked around. He couldn’t see anything. The smoke was too thick.

“Calm down boy and use Rock Tomb!”

“Ra!” Amaura cried as he attacked and scattered everywhere.

“Azar!” Zack called as she felt helpless as she couldn’t help her partner. She couldn’t see and Azar really didn’t have any moves to counter. If it wasn’t in the middle of a battle Zack would have been biting her nails. The smoke cleared and saw a small lizard standing on one of the rocks.

“Charmander!”

“Azar!” Zack said happily that her partner was okay.

“But how?”

Zack then thought about how Azar could have dodged that move. Then it struck her. Yesterday. Azar was jumping on the rocks. He was a good jumper and he used what he knew from there to help him. She smiled. She guessed they did train yesterday without her noticed. She smiled knowing they could have fun and train.

“What can I say? Azar’s a jumper.” Zack answered. “Azar Dragon Rage!”

Azar released a Dragon Rage that slammed into Amaura causing damage. As the smoke from the attacked cleared the damage could be seen on his body. Azar smirked. Yeah, his rage of dragon was powerful.

“Take Down!”

“Ember!”

Despite being pelted with Embers Amaura pushed through and slammed Azar with his Take Down. Azar was tossed back and landed in the battle field. Azar quickly got back up and looked at his opponent. Amaura looked exhausted and tiny burns showed on his body. Azar knew the rock and ice wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Grant knew this too.

“Amaura use Rock Tomb!” Grant called trying to get the last move before he lost his first.

“Quick Azar use Dragon Rage!” Zack called.

Azar quickly fired his attack and struck Amaura. The rocks that were floating in the air fell around the damage Pokémon doing nothing as their commander lost concentration. As the smoke cleared for the attack only one remained standing.

“Amaura is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!” the referee called.

“Awesome job Azar!” Zack called to her Pokémon.

“Char!” Azar said back turning to his trainer and raising his arms like he was showing muscles. Zack laughed and smiled, that meant so much to Azar. Even in battle he could keep her smile.

“Nicely done. Amaura thank you. My next Pokémon won’t be so easily climbed over. Tyrunt go!”

“Tyrunt!” the Royal Heir Pokémon cried.

“Azar take a break.” Zack said returning her fire lizard to his ball. “Prometheus go!”

“Eh!” Prometheus cried as he was released.

“Hm. I don’t think you’ll fly over so easy.” Grant said.

“We’ll see. Prometheus use Hidden Power!”

At the moment Prometheus was surrounded in white orbs that fired out aimed at Tyrunt.

“Dodge it and then use Stomp!”

“Enn!” Prometheus voiced as he looked up in time to see Tyrunt come down on his with his foot using Stomp. Prometheus was stomped into the battle field. Tyrunt backed off and Prometheus weakly got back into the air.

Zack bit her lip. Tyrunt got more power in the Stomp by dodging their Hidden Power and coming down into their attack. It was basic physics. Zack knew she had to find a way to counter him and she bet the Pokémon knew Rock Tomb. The second she thought of counter she knew two different ways.

“Signal Beam!”

“Dodge then Rock Tomb!”

“Protect!” Zack countered using one of her first ways. The rocks just pelted off the Protect like it was nothing.

“Tyrunt Bite!”

“Signal Beam!” Zack saw her chance and Prometheus followed through as he struck Tyrunt in the mouth with the bug type move.

“Runt!” Tyrunt growled and shook his head to clear his head.

“Tyrunt Rock Tomb!” Grant called thinking on how her chances on Protect working.

“Confusion!” Zack said going for Plan B. All the rocks Tyrunt summoned stopped mid-air and were surrounded by a blue glow that matched Prometheus’s eyes. Tyrunt’s and Grant’s eyes followed widening. She didn’t need to use Protect and it seemed like this bug and flying type would be a problem. “Now let’s play our own rock tomb!”

“En!” Prometheus cried as he threw the rocks back with Confusion.

“Dragon Tail!” Grant said hoping to bat them back. His plan worked as some on the rocks were deflected back and broken apart that ended up pelting Prometheus. Prometheus couldn’t keep focus on all them and then he looked to see a larger one heading his direction. He quickly moved it out of the way or to be short lived as another followed slamming into him. Prometheus fell out of the air to the field below.

“Mothim is unable to battle! Tyrunt is the winner!” the referee called.

“Thank you Prometheus. You did awesome.” Zack said returning her first captured. She took a deep breath. She had two left. One fresh and the other not so much. She’d just needed to play her cards right. “Echo I choose you!”

“Tile!” cried the Helioptile as he emerge.

Echo looked around to see an unfamiliar setting. This didn’t look like where they had been before nor his home. He knew traveling with pseudo mom wouldn’t be the same all the time. He looked forward to see a taller Pokémon with a massive jaw. Another human was behind him.

“You’ll do great Echo!” Zack called to encourage him. She knew this being his official first battle was not the greatest idea, but she had trust in him and this might turn out good. Echo turned and saw mom.

“Tile!” he cried running to her.

“Echo, the battle over’s there.” Zack said point back where he came.

“Tile?!” he exclaimed. Battle? Battling didn’t seem like for him. Honestly, it scared him. Facing other Pokémon head on and taking damage. That didn’t sound like fun. Not at all. “Tile.” He shook his head.

“You won’t battle?” Zack questioned.

“Tile.” He nodded.

“Oh dear…” Zach sighed. She should have figured this might happen. Echo was little and by Zack’s guess not that odd when she found him. He probably never got to experience any battling thus wasn’t accustom nor introduced to it. Of course, he didn’t want to. It was probably scary. She’d work slowly on this matter and certainly a gym battle wasn’t the place to start. “Alright. You don’t have to battle. Return. Echo won’t battle so it’s the final battle. Azar I’m counting on you!”

“Char!” Azar cried.

Azar heard what happened. Echo wouldn’t battle so the gym battle and the badge was entirely on him. No pressure. It happened before against Viola and they came out on top. Well…then he had type advantage, but this time it wasn’t so different. Azar took a deep breath to clear his mind and immediately poured out confidence and battle ready.

“Excellent. Let’s do it bud.” Zack said.

“Charmander.” Azar said nodding as he kept his eyes on Tyrunt.

“Ember!” Zack said making the first move.

“Dodge it then Bite!”

“Jump then Fire Fang!”

Azar jumped in order to miss the oncoming Bite attack and then turned and bit Tyrunt with his own but flaming bite.

“Runt!” Tyrunt roared.

“Shake it off!” Grant called.

“Dragon Rage!”

Azar jumped up and launched a Dragon Rage effectively hitting Tyrunt. The smoke from contact clouded the area as Azar fell back to the field.

“Dragon Tail!” Grant called.

Out of the smoke came Tyrunt with his green scaling tail. Azar gasped before Tyrunt slammed Azar shooting him like a rocket back into a boulder that littered the field. The boulder collapsed under the force and covered the fire type.

“Azar!” Zack screamed.

The rocks slowly moved to revealed Azar who was tired and had taken major damage. Tyrunt wasn’t fairing the best either, but he was better off than Azar. Azar bit past the pain of his damage to try and keep awake. He couldn’t faint or it would all be over. Of course they would have to try again, but it would leave an impact on them. Azar knew it wasn’t going to be a good one either.

“Char…char…” he panted.

“Azar, are you okay?” Zack asked her partner. She’d didn’t want him to push himself and be forever damage. She didn’t know if she could handle that. Azar looked like he was about to collapse. She’d never forgive herself. “Grant…I for…”

“Char!” Azar shouted at his trainer hearing what she was about to say. He never wanted to hear the ‘f’ word out her mouth ever. They never gave up.

“I don’t want you hurt. I care too much about you to let that happen. I believe in you one hundred percent, but I can’t see you hurt. Not like this. Azar please. There are other ways. New path to our future. We just need to figure them out and I want to find those with you. I can’t do that if you can’t go on. Azar…”

“Char…”

Zack believed in him. She wanted to go places with him and couldn’t if he wasn’t there. Azar could see he meant as much to her if not more than Prometheus. He was her starter. Her first Pokémon and the one that she wanted to fulfill her dreams with. He needed to find the strength. That was what he thought. The strength had been in front of him the entire time. It was his trainer. It was Zack. Help. She needed his help. Azar knew she would get it. He was going to take the first step on the new path.

“Char!” he cried snapping out his pain clouded mind. Everything was so clear. So bright.

Azar felt the strength he received from Zack. He felt his body burst with energy and begin to expand. Brightness was all he saw as the power engulfed him. Anyone on the outside saw Azar’s body glow. His tail grew longer and his body taller. His arms grew out and claws emerged from them and his bigger feet and legs. His muzzle grew into more of a snout and a horn-like protrusion grew on the top of his head. Finally the light, the power broke having done all it could provide.

“Charmeleon!” the newly evolved Azar into Charmeleon cried.

_Pokédex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color._

_Moves: Dragon Rage/ Fire Fang/ Flame Burst/ Metal Claw_

“Azar…” Zack whispered as if she didn’t believe it. He evolved. Azar finally evolved. Not that it didn’t matter, but this was proving only how far they were coming.

Azar looked back his trainer nodded. He was taking the steps forward they needed. He’d fight for her. He was making it up to her. She had done so much and he was causing her trouble. He knew that if she heard his thoughts she’d yell at him. He evolved for her, for them. By now he was beginning to think he’d give his life for her. His mind was closing and she opened it. He let her in and now everyone gets to see the new Azar.

“Char.”

“Let’s do it.” Zack agreed hoping she wasn’t crying. “Azar Flame Burst!”

A burst of flames came from Azar’s mouth and hit Tyrunt. The flames exploded and went everywhere. Tyrunt shook it off and awaited commands.

Grant was in shock. Zack had said she thought about steps to the future. It was clear as crystal that her Pokémon thought the same. At least Charmeleon did. This battle was…

“Tyrunt Bite!”

Tyrunt charged Charmeleon jaws wide open.

“Azar use your tail!” Zack called. Azar understood and as Tyrunt closed in he swung his tail and slapped the Pokémon knocking him off balance. He took a few steps trying to get over the pure shock. “Metal Claw!”

The super-effective claws swiped at the rock and dragon. Tyrunt fell over and hit the field leaving a small dust cloud. As it cleared everyone could see clearly what had occurred.

“Tyrunt is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon! Thus the winner of the gym battle is the challenger!”

“Yes! We did it!” Zack cheered before she ran out and tackled her starter in a hug.

“Char.” Azar nuzzled and hugged back.

“You were amazing and one of the best partners I could ever have.” Zack said to him.

“That was amazing. Your outlook on the world shows in your battling style and in your Pokémon. Because of that you managed to climb the wall of the Cyllage Gym and it is my pleasure to present you with the Cliff Badge.” Grant said as he held out the badge.

“Wow. Thank you so much.” Zack said taking the badge.

This badge proved how much they’ve all grown since their first gym battle. Both Pokémon that battled had evolved and they even gained a new teammate. Admittedly Zack knew she’d have to work with Echo, but she felt that he would come around. Like she said plan out the steps and now, she guessed some could unexpectedly pop up and help along the way.

“Where are you going next?” Grant asked.

“I don’t know…” Zack said. There were plenty of gym around, it was about finding the right ones.

“May I suggest Shalour City?” Grant said.

“Shalour City…alright! Thanks, I’ll go there!”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Zack looked at the badge in her hand and grinned. Number two and only six more to go. She was ready and as she looked at Azar and Prometheus today she knew they were too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and Subscribe! :)   
> Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Zack was on her way to Shalour City for her third badge. It was only yesterday she had only one badge and was going for her second. It was also yesterday she had only had one evolved Pokémon. Azar evolved. She didn’t know what about his evolution that made her so giddy. Sure Prometheus’s excited her too, but his was just different. Zack had an idea. It that Azar was her first partner thus it had so much more meaning. If this was how she felt to Charmeleon, she couldn’t imagine for Charizard. That would be incredible. So much was on her mind as she walked Route 10.

_What was the next gym going to be like?_

_How would she prepare?_

_How was she going to work with Echo?_

That was a main one on her mind. Her little Helioptile, Echo, wouldn’t battle. He was afraid. Though Zack thought it was kind of adorable, it was hindering. She was basically back to only have two Pokémon on her team. She didn’t know what was worse or better. Either have a Pokémon that appears to love you and doesn’t battle or have a Pokémon that hates you and battles. She didn’t want to admit the possibilities. There were many.

“Eeee!”

Zack’s head snapped up hearing the cry. It sounded like it was coming from up ahead. She sprinted off toward the sound. The scream sounded like whoever it belonged to was in trouble. She couldn’t let it roll off her shoulder. That would go against what she wanted. As she ran she didn’t see two other bodies until it was too late and they smashed into each other.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!”

“Guys?”

“Zack!”

“Serena?”

“Calem?”

Three of the six starting trainers stared at each. It was silent as no one said anything. Zack thought about leaving them to themselves and going to find the source of the screaming she heard. However, Zack wanted friends, not people who thought she was rude.

“What are you all doing here?” Zack asked.

“I heard a scream.” Serena answered.

“Me too so I ran out here.” Calem answered.

“Well since we’re out here for the same reason why don’t we look together. Three is better than one.” Zack suggested as she had the same reason. The other two trainers nodded in agreement and they all ran in the same direction. 

* * *

 

“Come out, come out. Come out wherever you are.” A man in red called out sinisterly.

“Do you think they’re that stupid?” a female dressed the same asked him. She couldn’t believe she was assigned to work with him and their admin for this.

“Doesn’t hurt to try. They may see us as friendly.” The man answered.

“Doubtful.”

“Will you stop messing around and start actually looking?!” another guy yelled who was in white.

“Man…why did we have to get paired with him?”

“Will you stop complaining?!”

“Hey!”

All three mysterious people turned and saw three kids. All three had serious expressions that looked like they would look for a fight if needed.

“Why don’t you kiddies go play somewhere else?” the admin said.

“I don’t think so. You’re Team Flare!” Calem said revealing their identity to Zack who had yet to encounter them before, at least to her knowledge.

‘So that’s Team Flare…’ Zack thought to herself.

“What are you after this time?” Serena asked.

“None of your business.” The female grunt answered.

They looked on to see three others than the ones that were chasing them. They weren’t dressed similar and seemed to opposing the others. Were these people there to help them? They didn’t even know them.

“Ee?” said one of the Eevees that Team Flare was chasing.

“There’s one! After it!”

“Eevay!” Eevee said turning and making a run toward a cluster of rocks.

The Eevee was hoping to hide somewhere in there. Her movement spooked the other two that were hiding so they took off. Each of the three took off in a different direction with a Team Flare member in their tail. Each of the students nodded and went after them.

Zack couldn’t believe her luck mentioned to be in a sarcastic way. She was the one chasing the admin. Well, at least he would be giving her a challenge. He was supposed to be a strong trainer among the ranks of the organization. That meant he had to be strong. That also meant Zack couldn’t make a mistake.

Eevee was running not sure where to go. She hoped she’d lose the bald man as she traveled the rocks. They were tall and so was the grass in the area. She was also short so she hid well. However, the brown fur seemed like a target.

“Manectric after it!” The admin yelled releasing his Pokémon.

The electric was released and landed on the ground running after his catch. The Eevee wouldn’t be getting away from him. Not a chance. He could see the bushy tail poke out from the grass. She was in his sights. He then jumped soaring over Eevee and landed in front of her. He growled and she skidded to a stop.

“Eevee!” She then turned to run before she felt something grab her scruff. “Vey!”

“Got you!”

“I don’t think so!” Zack said as she ran up and tackled the grunt. Both trainers fell to the ground and the admin released Eevee. Eevee hit the ground running and scurried away.

“You brat!” he screamed. “Manectric Bite!”

Zack dodged the oncoming attack and moved farther away. She then pulled out her own.

“Go Azar!” Zack said releasing her Charmeleon. “Flame Burst!”

“Dodge!” the admin screamed.

Manectric dodged the attack, but the burst exploded and Manectric was hit by the flames that came from it. Zack smiled. This move always came with a Plan B or insurance policy.

“Metal Claw!”

“Char!”

Azar slashed at Manectric and he fell. He got back up and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something brown. Eevee was trying to make a break for it as she didn’t want to be near the fighting Pokémon. She had been hiding behind on of the stones and needed to come out behind to escape.

“Tric!” Manectric cried as he saw a chance to please his master. He used Spark and hit the rock she was near at the back. The rock began to break apart and fall. He was planning to trap Eevee.

“No!” Zack yelled as she ran and grabbed Eevee before moving out of the way. One of the rocks end up hitting her in the foot. She winced as she felt it crush her foot. Not enough to break it, but hurt as shown by the wince.

Eevee looked up at the girl who had saved…twice now. She was saving her from the bad man and just now from being trapped or even crushed. Why would she do that? Did this trainer care about her? Eevee looked up at her and despite the look of pain she could see something. She didn’t know what that something was, but part of her wanted to know what it was.

“Char!” Azar cried than attacked the Discharge Pokémon with Dragon Rage. Manectric didn’t have time to move as he was struck. Taking the massive set damage he fell fainted.

“Gr…” the admin growled as he returned his fainted and prepared to make a break for it. Before he got a chance to run he was trapped by a fire type lizard that was glaring at him.

“Charrrr…” Azar growled.

“Azar.” A voice said. Azar turned to see his trainer coming toward him favoring her left foot more than the right with Eevee still in her arms. Eevee cautiously looked on at the scene in front of her. The trainer wasn’t going to give her over, was she? She couldn’t. “Stand down. Why are you after these Eevees?”

“Like I’d tell a kid like you…” the admin resorted.

“Well, you might not tell me, but you might tell it to my partner’s Fire Fang.” Zack said. Zack didn’t care where morals lied about humans being attacked. He was with Team Flare and she wasn’t going to hurt him. At most the only thing that would be hurt or burn is the man’s clothes and perhaps his pride. She was just going to scare him.

Azar smiled. He knew what Zack was up to. He smiled and let the flames just leak out of his mouth. The admin appeared to be a little nervous, but didn’t back down. His stare was still locked with him. Azar smirked and made a small snap that released the flames he held.

“Alright! Just call it off!” he screamed.

“Azar.” Zack smiled. “Leave him alone.” Azar pouted. “Again, why were you after Eevee?”

“Easy to evolve. We want to compare the energies between normal evolution and Mega Evolution. Eevee can evolve with stones so were going to evolve them. That one would have made a nice Jolteon.”

“Eevee!” Eevee cried from Zack’s arms. She didn’t like being told what to be.

“Why? Why look into that energy?” Zack asked.

“Power source.” Admin replied.

“For what?” Zack kept asking.

Before he even thought about answering a bright flash erupted around the area. No one could see anything. Zack shut her eyes and hugged Eevee closely. She didn’t want to take a chance and lose her to someone taking this chance to grab her from her arms. Eevee held on to Zack and put her face in her sternum. She would be safe with this trainer. If she wasn't by now, then she didn't she'd ever be.

After a minute everyone opened their eyes to see they were alone. The admin was gone. He took the time to escape, but at least Zack got some information out of him. She won there, but she didn't know what exactly she was going to do with him besides release him. She knew that Team Flare was dangerous and needed to be looked into. Any adult would tell to tell the police, but she knew they wouldn't listen. The group was sneaky and covered their trail well.

When Eevee jumped from her arms Zack could feel it as she stumbled some. Zack grunted before she plopped onto the ground. Her foot really hurt. Again, it wasn’t broke, just tender. she grabbed around her ankle just to make sure. Looked to be just bruising, a deep bruise. She thanked her lucky stars that it could have been worse. She was in the middle of nowhere and she'd have to wait for help. Not to mention that would lay her up for a while. She didn't plan on that ever happening.

“Char?” Azar asked his trainer.

“I’m fine.” Zack waved it off with a smile. She was fine, but she’d have to careful.

“Eevee?” Eevee asked.

“I said I was fine. Don’t worry.” Zack said ruffling Eevee’s fur on the top of her head before giving her a scratch behind the ears. “Are you okay?”

“Ve!” she replied happily.

“That’s good. You’re fine now. Don’t get into any more trouble, okay?” Zack teased.

Eevee looked at the smiling trainer. Again, she felt that sense of bonding? That was it. Zack seemed like a human she could bond with. She was so open and caring. Eevee knew that they could be back. She didn’t want to be a Jolteon. She didn’t know what she wanted to be in regards to her evolution. Well, she knew partly what she wanted. She wanted to be with her. Someone who would care for her and never let anything happen to her. The trainer, Zack, did so much for a Pokémon she didn’t even know. Eevee smiled and went up to Zack and rubbed her hand.

“Vee!”

“Well you’re welcome if that’s a thank you.” Zack said.

Eevee then sat down next to her and lifted her paw motioning to her as if she was trying to reach. She wanted to show her she wanted to be with her. Zack thought she was playing and pawed back and kind of high fived her. Eevee noticed this and squealed happily. Zack seemed like she would play with her too!

“Eevee Vee!” she cried and jumped into her lap. Eevee looked up at her wanted trainer and saw clarity in her eyes.

“You want to go with me?” Zack asked. She hoped she was right. Eevee would be an awesome addition to her team.

“Ve!” Eevee cried happily jumping up on her chest to be in her arms as Zack would have to hold her.

“Alright girl. I get it. You need a name…” Zack said as she began to think about it. Naming Eevee was hard. She needed a name that would fit her and whatever evolution she may evolve into.

Eevee looked at Zack. A name? She would be getting a name? Eevee smiled. She was overjoyed with the thought of getting a name. Her own name that no one else could have nor give to her. It was special.

“Eevee?” She wondered what name she would come up with. She then saw a light in Zack’s eyes that told her she thought of one.

“Pax. I going to call you Pax. Is that alright?” Zack asked.

Pax. She liked it. It fit her. It was short and cute and really didn’t single out anything to her. If Zack had a name like Sparky, Hydra, Flare, or something then there would be a talk. Zack liked the name too as Eevee looked like a Pax. Didn’t make much sense, but she was going to go with.

“Eevee!” Pax said delighted about the name.

“Welcome to the team.” Zack said pulling out a Poké Ball to capture her new Pokémon. Eevee was quickly capture and brought back out. She happily raced around her new trainer happy with her decision. “Pax?”

“Vee?” Pax said looking to her trainer she had something to say to her.

“I want to let you know that you can be whatever you want. I know any evolution you evolve into will be one that you’re happy with and that’s what’s important. You’ll be so strong and happy.” Zack said with a smile. Zack put Pax’s choice over all. Just because she was her trainer didn’t mean she decided everything. Pax needed a voice. Yes, Zack had one in mind and wouldn’t let her new Pokémon know. If they got near the area and Pax wanted to evolve then fine. Her choice, not one because she wanted to please her trainer.

“Eevui!” Pax cried jumping on Zack cuddling and giving her an occasional lick. She happy. Zack was a good person and someone worth being with.


	10. Chapter 10

Zack eventually made it to Geosenge Town that night despite her sore ankle. She had Azar help her out. He was good to walk with. She questioned that she could have used Prometheus’s Confusion, but she needed to work it out and not baby it. Just like with Echo…she sorely reminded herself of that. Now she had to add that Echo wasn’t the only one. Pax had her fault, but at least it wasn’t battling. Pax wouldn’t go back inside her ball. Zack couldn’t understand why. Pax didn’t say she didn’t like it when Zack asked. When Zack attempt to return her she’d move out of the way and cry out happily. Zack couldn’t seem to understand why.

“Evvui!” Pax cried as she ran out of the center that next morning with her trainer slowly trailing behind her.

“Pax, Wait!” Zack called.

“Eevee?” Pax stopped and turned around looking at her trainer.

“If you’re not going to stay outside your ball, at least, stay by me so I know where you are.” Zack explained.

“Ee?”

“I just want to…”

“Hey Zack!” a voice shouted interrupting Zack from her conversation with her Pokemon.

“Hi Tierno.” Zack said kind of disappointed that he interrupted her conversation with Pax.

“So have you heard about the cave near here to Shalour City? I heard about Reflection Cave and that it is like a bunch of mirrors. I’d love to check out and see what my moves look like.” Tierno told her.

“Is that all?” Zack asked as she raised an eyebrow. She might not have known or talked to him much, but she could tell something was up.

“Yeah. There are ton of wild Pokemon and I’m not good at battling. I was wondering if you wanted to go through and maybe give me some tips. Anything can help!” Tierno asked.

Zack thought about it. She kind of wanted to stay no. Not because she didn’t want to go with him, but she already had to watch out of Pax. She didn’t want to look out for the both of them. Plus she didn’t want to be a hold up. Tierno would probably rather look around while Zack would go right on through. But, she needed to expand and Tierno appeared to want to learn how to be better at battling in order to help himself.

“Sure. Why not?” Zack answered.

“Awesome!” Tierno shouted and spun around. “This is going to be awesome! I heard there are some cool Pokemon in there and maybe even a legendary Pokemon.”

“That sounds cool!” Zack announced interested in going through.

“Yeah, however, no one has really seen it. If we see it than this will be my first one!” Tierno revealed. She had never really seen a legendary Pokemon before either. When she spent time at the Pokemon Village she heard rumors about one living in the area, but never wanted to see if it was true. She knew it would have been dangerous and she didn’t want to put her friends in any danger. The rumor also said it was a psychic type and those were dangerous to begin with. However, it did remind her of a time when she was much younger and was playing at the village.

She was playing with Furfrou by the water and they were attacked by a pack of Basculin. She thought she was going to get attacked and closed her eyes, but opened them to find they were fine. The aggressive water types disappeared and were swimming away scared. She didn’t understand, but she saw something fly away. She thought it was just the old Noctowl that lived in the trees, but the old bird couldn’t have done it. It didn’t make sense. He never left his tree and as far as she knew no other Pokemon there could use Psychic or whatever was uses. Plus, the figure that flew away didn’t look like a bird.

“Same.” Zack replied. “What do you say we get going?”

“Sure!”

“Eevee!” Pax cried not to be forgotten about.

“Oh! You caught an Eevee! That’s awesome and she’s adorable!” Tierno said seeing the normal type.

“Yeah. She’s a handful.”

“Ee.” Eevee said like she offended. Zack shrugged and smiled at her partner. Pax gave Zack a pouty face and followed along. 

* * *

 

The cave was beautiful. Tierno was right about the mirrors. Zack couldn’t help but think about what this all meant. All the mirrors could mean different possibilities. Zacks swore she could see those different possibilities in them. Not just for her. Everyone, her friends, and even her Pokemon.

Tierno dancing his heart out for others to see them smile.

Shauna finding what she wants to do.

Trevor seeing all the Pokemon in the Pokédex.

Serena and Calem. Well, Zack didn’t know, but they seemed to be wanting to become powerful and respected trainers. She put it on her to do list to attempt to hang out with them more in order to get to know them better.

Azar…her partner. He wanted to grow strong and he would. She imagined a reflection of him that was a powerful Charizard. Flying high and spitting fire.

Prometheus…her first partner. He would find what he wanted. Right now Zack could see he was content being with her and the rest of them.

Echo…her…baby. She pictured him growing up and becoming a Pokemon that was strong, yet had that gentleness he had. He was young and had much to learn and different paths he could go.

Pax...her newest partner and well, unknown. She couldn’t wait to see how Pax would reflect. Right now, she was being a pain by not going inside her ball. She knew this Pax being herself and she couldn’t wait to see what she evolved into.

“Zack?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted to stop for lunch. I know that’s it is in the middle of a cave, but why not?”

“Sure.”

They found a nice clearing and sat down. They both prepared lunch for their Pokemon and themselves. They each got to see what kind of Pokemon the other one had. Tierno had Wartortle, Fletchinder, Roselia, and Honedge. He caught three and his starter had evolved. All his Pokemon were dancer like their trainer and new moves like dancing. Wartortle was excellent with his Rapid Spin, Fletchinder was graceful in the air, Roselia was like a ballerina, and Honedge was fierce with sharp movements. While Zack helped prepare lunch she couldn’t help at smile by just watching them. They brought happiness and Zack smiled seeing Pax enjoying their training or more like show.

“Smells great!” Tierno said.

“That’s just for the Pokemon.” Zack told him.

“Really? How’d you how to do that?” Tierno asked.

“I spent a lot of time in the Pokemon Village and with the Pokemon there. I learned what they liked and how to make different types of foods with what I had around.”

“That’s amazing. You’re really great with Pokemon.” Tierno said in awe.

“They’re all I’ve ever known. I’d do anything for them.” Zack said as she just stared off.

“Woo!”

Both trainers’ heads snapped up looking around. The sounds of a Pokemon echoed through the cave. From the sounds there was more than one. Another sound than added to mix of cries, wings. They looked ahead and saw a group of Woobat coming toward them. They swooped down and attacked the group and grabbed the food that was already out.

“Wartortle use Water Gun!” Tierno cried.

“Tortle!” Watortle cried as he fired his attack at the bat-like Pokemon.

“Pax Swift!” Zack cried in order to get most of them.

“Vee!” Pax cried attacking with her Swift attack.

“Bat!” a Woobat a little larger than the others cried. He was supposedly their leader. “Woobaaat!”

The leader Woobat attacked with Air Cutter while some of the other smaller ones attacked with Gust taking off the leader. Everyone braced themselves as the flying type moves blew pasted them. Zack was pushed by some of both moves and landed on the ground. She ended up hitting her hip against the ground which resulted in opening one of her Poké Balls. Out came little Echo.

“Tile?” he questioned looking around for Zack. He saw his trainer on the ground and another Pokemon going toward her with a physical attack that looked to be Heart Stamp. No one touched her. He needed to make sure she’d be okay to care for him. “Tile!”

Zack looked on in fear as Woobat came charging at her. She didn’t know where Pax went and Tierno was being bombarded by the other Woobat. Out of nowhere came an electric type attack. Zack’s eyes widened as she saw this attack take out the opposing Woobat. As far as she knew Pokemon here knowing an electric type move was rare. She turned and saw her Helioptile, Echo, was the one who fired the attack. The little normal and electric type then jumped in front of his trainer.

“Echo?”

“Tile!” Echo turned and smiled at his trainer. “Tile!” Echo then released another Thunder Shock that scared the Woobat. They looked concerned at each other before flying off in fear.

“Echo you did it!” Zack cried happily as she scooped up her Generator Pokemon and hugged him “You battle!”

“Tile?”

“Yup. You battle. Wasn’t so bad and you did for me.”

“Tile!” Echo cheered. He guessed battling wasn’t so bad and it was fun to watch those Woobat run off after they got what was coming to them.

“Zack, you okay?” Tierno asked.

“Yeah, you?” Zack asked.

“Fine.”

“Good. Pax, you okay?” Zack asked her partner. No answer. “Pax? Pax!”

“What’s wrong Zack?” Tierno asked.

“Pax is missing. Pax!” Zack cried walking toward a dark path of the cave.

“Where are going?” Tierno cried out to her before she got too far.

“I need to find Pax. I won’t leave until I’ve found her. Considering directions she was probably was blown away this way from the attacks.”

“What if you get lost?” Tierno asked.

“I don’t care. Pax means more to me than making it Shalour City or let alone anywhere. I won’t leave until she’s safely in my arms.” Zack said turning around and walking down the darkened path.

“Then I’ll go with you.” Tierno said catching up.

“Thanks.” 

* * *

 

As they walked Zack thought about her lost Pokemon. Despite not having Pax long she cared about her so much. Pax was like a light to her group, not to mention the only girl. She was cheerful and playful…play. Zack sighed as she thought that. Play. Pax wanted to play and be outside with her trainer who she was getting used to having. That explained the laughing when the ball stream missed and running around. She needed Pax to hear this.

“Pax!” Zack called again.

“Vui?” she heard echo in the cavern.

_“Is that who you’re looking for?”_

“Vee!”

“Pax!” Zack cried and rushed toward the sounds with her friend following behind her. As she reached the clearing Zack saw her Eevee with another Pokemon for the moment she paid no attention too. She ran to her Pokemon and Eevee jumped into her arms. Zack hugged her for life. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Vee?”

“I understand now. You wanted to be with me and play, didn’t you?” Zack asked.

“Vee.” Eevee said as her eyes widened. Zack figured it out. It was hard to tell someone what you wanted when they couldn’t really understand you. “Vee!” Pax cried as she cuddled into her.

“You mean so much and don’t worry about anything. I’d never leave you. I’m just happy I found you.”

“Vee.” Pax sniffled as she began to tear up a little. She found a keeper.

“Zack, look.” Tierno said pointing to the Pokemon ahead of them that apparently found Pax.

_“I’m so happy you found each other.” The Pokemon said._

_Pokédex: Diancie, A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands._

“A legendary Pokemon…” Tierno said in awe.

“Thank you for keeping her safe.” Zack said to the Pokemon.

_“I’m just happy that it all worked out and that I get to see such pure devotion. Please, take these. One for each of you.”_ Diancie said as she pressed her hands together. A pink glow enveloped them before dying off. Diancie opened her hands to reveal three diamonds.

“I don’t know what to say…” Zack said speechless other than saying that she was.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tierno said.

_“Hehe. Thank you. You’re dancing was lovely as well and the wanting to help you friend.”_

“You knew?”

_“Yes. I see everything that goes on in here. That how I knew and told Eevee that her trainer would come for her despite she was scared. Eevee, take care of your trainer and I know she’ll do the same. The love you all have is powerful and harder than any diamond I can make.”_

A bright light shone from Diancie’s body and as it died the legendary Pokemon of jewels was gone. Zack guess she used a Dazzling Gleam to make an elegant escape. She looked at Pax and her eyes shone bright. She was fascinated by what happened. Zack petted her head and Pax looked up smiling.

“Here.” Tierno said giving her two of the diamonds. One for her and the other was for Pax.

“Thanks. We’ll never forget this.”

“Not at all.” Tierno said with a grin. He was glad he ran into Zack today. She made everything so much more interesting. Her love for her Pokemon was strong and almost unmatched from what he’d seen. Tierno knew he could learn from her. He already did today. He should form close bonds with them. They’d be a much tighter crew and more in sync if they were.

“I bet we can find a nice collar or something for this for you to wear.” Zack told Pax as she put out so she could see it.

“Vee.” Pax shook her head.

“No?” Zack asked confused. Why wouldn’t Pax want it? It was hers given to her by her new legendary fairy and rock type friend.

“Vee.” Pax replied pushing her paw on Zack’s hand so it went toward her.

“You want me to keep it?” Zack questioned.

“Vui!” Pax cried happily.

Zack sniffled not wanting to cry. It was so precious. Pax was giving her diamond as a gift. Zack didn’t know that Pax wanted her to have to remember their bond. Pax wanted Zack to wear it around her neck so every time Pax looked at Zack she saw her devoted and caring training.

“I’ll treasure it always because it’s from you.” Zack said nuzzling Pax.

“Vui!”


	11. Chapter 11

Zack smiled as she looked on at Shalour City. She finally made it. Well, she made it there yesterday and was about to head over to the gym for her gym battle. She didn’t quite know who she was using yet. Well, for sure she knew she was using Azar and Prometheus. It also depended on what type of battle it was. If it was four on four then she wouldn’t have a choice, but three she’d have to think about it.

When she arrived at the gym it seemed quite. She walked in like any normal challenger and mentally prepared herself. The place seemed so serious. Zack took all battles serious. Was there any other way?

“Hello?” Zack called out.

“A challenger! Yay!” a voice called and Zack heard the sound of skates. She turned and saw a blonde skater coming up. “I’m so excited. I’ve gotten so many challengers this week. I’m Korrina the gym leader!”

“Hi. I’m Zack and I’d like to challenge you to a battle.” Zack didn’t ask.

“Sure!” Korrina said. “Grandfather, we have another challenger!”

“Excellent. I’m Gurkinn. As I heard, your name is Zakari?” Gurkinn asked her.

“Yes I am.” Zack replied. She found it odd that he was using her full name. It was odd to hear again since everyone had been calling her Zack. However, he was an adult so it seemed appropriate.

“You’re one of Professor Sycamore’s students aren’t you?” he asked as he gazed upon her. Something about her made her stand out differently than the others he had met.

“I am.”

“Excellent, then you’ve all arrived. He told me you’d would be arriving in the city soon. Are you ready for your gym battle?”

“Yep.”

“What do you about getting started?” Gurkinn asked.

“Grandfather! I’m supposed to ask that!” Korrina complained. Zack smiled at their interaction. She wished her love ones would do that to her. It was nice and showed they cared despite how embarrassing it was.

“The gym battle between Zack the challenger and Korrina the gym leader will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon.” Gurkinn explained the gym rules.

Three on three. Zack quickly narrowed down who she would be using the battle. She only hoped that Echo would cooperate this time around. After what happened in his debut she wasn’t so sure, but she believed in him.

“Mienfoo you’re up first!” Korrina said calling her first fighting type.

“Prometheus I’m starting with you!” Zack called out her bug type.

“Enn!” Prometheus cried.

“Let’s start off with Force Palm!” Korrina said making the move to go first.

“Dodge it and use Hidden Power!”

Mienfoo kick them away!” Korrina cried and Mienfoo blocked the Hidden Power. “High Jump Kick!”

“Confusion!”

“Mothim knows Confusion?!” Korrina cried. She never faced one before and the bug type knowing a psychic type move was a surprise. “Give it toss then Psybeam!”

“Mienfoo!”

“Foo!”

“Great! Now use Swift!”

“Gust!”

Prometheus’s Gust blew away the opposing Swift as well as encased their opponent in a flurry of winds. Mienfoo cried out at the damage she was taking from the super-effective flying type move. Suddenly the winds stopped and Mienfoo fell from the air to the battlefield ground.

“Mienfoo is unable to battle! The winner is Mothim!” Gurkinn announced. _‘Impressive. It appears she’s trained her Pokémon well.’_

“Thanks Mienfoo take a good rest.” Korrina said returning her Pokémon. “My second Pokémon is going to Machoke!”

“Choke!”

“Still good to go?” Zack asked her first caught Pokémon.

“En.” Prometheus nodded to his trainer.

“Alright we’ll start off with Psybeam!”

“Counter it with Focus Blast!” The two attacks collided center field and exploded leaving the field cover in a smoke. “Brick Break!”

Both either Zack or Prometheus could react Machoke appeared from the smoke and slammed down on Prometheus. Prometheus hit the field and managed to slowly rise up still able to battle. Zack had to admit that is was a good move.

“Prometheus use Hidden Power!”

“Focus Blast!”

That was what she wanted her to do. The moves collided and a smoke layer occurred again.

“Confusion on the smoke!”

Prometheus used his psychic type attack to gather and hold the smoke. He understood what Zack wanted to do and acted upon that. The plan was to basically toss a smoke bomb at Machoke. The smoke was released then and Machoke couldn’t see or concentrate.

“Machoke don’t let your guard down!” Korrina called to her Pokémon. Machoke wished he could comply with her command, but couldn’t. The smoke was overwhelming and he couldn’t see anything. He didn’t know what to keep his guard up against.

“Psybeam!”

“Enn!” Prometheus cried as he attacked Machoke with another psychic type attack. Machoke cried out and eventually the smoke cleared.

“Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Mothim!”

“Great job Prometheus!” Zack called up and he nodded. He had to admit now he was tired. Machoke actually managed to get some decent hits in before being brought down. Prometheus cried happily that the battle was going well and he was able to take down his opponents.

“Nice job Machoke. You won’t be winning. Hawlucha I choose you!” Korrina called out her final Pokémon.

“Haw!” the fighting and flying type cried.

“Aerial Ace!” Korrina attacked.

“Confusion!” Zack attempted to counter. However, Hawlucha was too fast and slashed at Prometheus. Prometheus was pushed out of the sky and to the ground.

“Mothim is unable to battle! Hawlucha is the winner!”

“Thanks Prometheus, you did awesome.” Zack told her bug and flying as she returned to his ball for some well-deserved rest. She then looked down at the ball in her hand. She did believe in him. He had been training since that day in Reflection Cave. “Alright Echo, let’s go!”

“Tile!” Echo cried being released. She knew he was at a disadvantage, but at the same time so was Korrina. Normal to Fighting, Electric to Flying.

“Interesting choice.” Korrina said. “But like it will help. Hawlucha use Power-Up Punch!”

“Echoed Voice!” Zack called Echo opened his frills and screeched. Zack was glad to be on the other side for once and for it being an attack.

Hawlucha was caught off guard by the sound and tried to look at the target. Korrina was yelling commands, but she just couldn’t hear her. Without command Hawlucha used Hone Claws in order to increase her attack and accuracy.

“Echo use Thunder Shock!” Zack said and Echo released an electric type move. Hawlucha cried out, but even she admitted it wasn’t as powerful she thought it could be. She quickly shook it off and charged in preparing Power-Up Punch.

“Do it!” Korrina cried as Hawlucha did what she wanted to.

“Thunder Wave!” Zack cried.

At the last moment Echo released an electric attack that collided with Hawlucha. Echo was thrown back while Hawlucha fell to her knees. Zack was concerned about Pokémon and saw that it was all evened up.

“Helioptile is unable to battle! The winner is Hawlucha!” Gurkinn announced.

“Thank you Echo. You did amazing.” Zack said returning him. “Azar I choose you!”

“Char!” Azar cried as a flame came from his mouth.

“A worthy opponent. This ends here…huh?” Korrina said as she then noticed something about her fighting type.

“Haw…”

“Oh no!”

“Echo!” Zack said. Her little buddy came through and was able to paralyze Hawlucha. Zack felt a sense of overwhelming pride as this seemed like a battle they would all win, together.

“No matter! It makes us stronger!” Korrina cried. “Power-Up Punch!”

“Metal Claw!” Zack countered.

The two Pokémon collided again and again. Their moves created sparks from the power surges that collided. They both gave it all one last strike and knocked each other backward. They both growled at each other waiting for the next attack.

“Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!”

“Flame Burst!”

Zack had analyzed Korrina’s battle style. She seemed to more head on and direct. She wanted punch it out and take them down fast. Close Combat. However, the bond in the way they fight was impeccable as they sometimes didn’t need a command as she had already seen.

“Hawlucha use Aerial Ace!”

“Grab it with Fire Fang!”

Azar clamped down on Hawlucha’s fist. He grinned as she was stuck.

“Power-Up Punch!”

Hawlucha punched down on Azar’s head. Luckily Azar still had a hold of Hawlucha in his mouth. Like Korrina, Azar knew he this bond with Zack. Not as strong, but it was trust. He swung her around and bashed her with his tail. Hawlucha landed on the ground and attempted to get.

Korrina could see that she was in bind. The paralyzing static was getting worse and eventually her best fighter wouldn’t be able to move. She needed to start going for broke. She smiled as she knew this would be final trial.

“Hawlucha Flying Press!” Korrina cried and Hawlucha jumped into the air in order to attack. She came in a fast velocity and Azar only glared.

“Dragon Rage!” Zack cried and Azar opened his mouth where a blue flame emerged hitting Hawlucha. The attack kept hitting and until Hawlucha landed on the field causing a dust cloud. When the dust cleared Hawlucha laid on the battlefield while Azar was just a little bit back. Azar was always a jumper.

“Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Charmeleon thus the winner of the challenge is Zakari!” Gurkinn announced.

Korrina smiled as she walked out on the field and kneeled down to her Pokémon. She petted her and Hawlucha looked up with a smile.

“Thanks Hawlucha. That was excellent.” Korrina said to her. “Well Congratulations Zack. You came over all obstacles to defeat me. Here you deserve the Rumble Badge.” Korrina said giving her the badge.

“Thank you.” Zack said smiling as she accepted the badge.

“Char!” Azar said proudly. Zack then leaned and hugged him. The two citizens of Shalour City smiled seeing the interaction between the two. It was cute. They had a nice bond that might take them places.

“That was excellent young lady. After your Pokémon are healed would you mind meeting the other trainer and myself outside the city?” Gurkinn asked her.

“Sure.” Zack answered not knowing what to think of his request. She assumed that they would be going somewhere, but didn’t know where. She looked over at Korrina and she had a wide smile on her face. It would only be a matter of time before she found out what Gurkinn wanted to meet them about. 

* * *

 

Zack smiled as she looked down at her badge case. Three badges. She was extremely proud of her team. Echo was amazing in the battle too. He was getting stronger by the day now that he enjoyed battling. All of them were. She couldn’t wait until Pax’s first gym battle which Zack told herself that the normal type would go next time. Pax wouldn’t have any problems since Shalour was a fighting type and that was her only weakness. As she thought about her Pokémon that were currently being healed she held her diamond neckless. This one belonged to Pax. Hers was safely in her bag.

“That’s a pretty rock you have there.”

“Huh?” Zack looked up and saw a man who appeared to be a hiker that had spoken to her. “Can I help you?”

“Sorry miss. I’m a collector of rare stones that one is mighty fine. Never seen anything like it. What would you say about a trade?” he asked.

“Trade?” Zack questioned.

“Yeah. I have dozens of stones and I’ll trade some of them for that one.”

Zack thought about it. It was kind of weird of him just to come up and ask her about her neckless. He must have been watching her which weirder her out more. She could at least look. She did have another one that belonged to her. The one around her neck would never leave its place.

“I guess I can see what you have.” Zack said. “I have another one like this. This one here is special given to me by one of my partners.”

“I understand that, but at least you’re open!” he said with a bright smile as he then pulled out a box and opened it.

Zack’s eyes widen as she looked inside the box. He wasn’t kidding. He had beautiful stones of all kinds. Despite some looked like ordinary rocks, they still were pretty. Actually as Zack got a better look…some of them looked like evolution stones. Two of her Pokémon did evolve with stones. Well, one officially did while the other had other options. Maybe she might find some she might need.

“Can I look through them?” Zack asked.

“Caught your attention I see?”

“Yes. I have Pokémon that evolve with stones.”

“Alrighty then. Don’t mind if you do.”

Zack pulled out some stones she recognized.

Moon Stone. Dusk Stone. Dawn Stone. Still not one she needed. Then one caught her eye. An orange stone that was shaped like a sun. A Sun Stone. Helioptile evolved with a Sun Stone. Echo evolved this way. She set it aside and kept looking. She ended up finding the stones that Pax would need if she decided on Vaporeon, Flareon, or Jolteon. However, for some reason one of those evolutions didn’t seem like Pax. Pax seemed like she would evolve on her own accord, not by a rock’s help. She put those back.

Zack then picked three other smoother gems that she thought she could use. She could add these to add to her neckless. They matched the colors of her Pokémon. One was orange to match Azar, the other black and yellow to match Prometheus, and another similar with orange in to match Echo. Zack snorted to herself about her Pokémon needed to be different colors. Pax wasn’t allowed to be Flareon or Jolteon now. Oddly shaped, but still stones none the less. She tapped them on the table to make sure the man wasn’t ripping her off. He wasn’t.

“I’ll trade these.” Zack said as she pulled the other diamond from her bag and gave it to the man in exchange.

“Thank you. I hope you like those.” The man said taking the diamond and leaving her alone to bother other people around the city about buying them. Maybe trade too.

“Me too.” Zack said as she looked down at them.

Zack sighed. She had a decision. It was tough though. She wasn’t telling Echo about her getting a Sun Stone. Or at least not know. Echo was still learning and knowing him if he found out he’d want to evolve right away to prove to him he wasn’t weak and could help her. She couldn’t let that happen. She wanted him to grow and as his trainer, she had that choice.

“Zack! I’m happy to report your Pokémon are all healthy and ready for pick up.”

Zack quickly put the stones in her bag before going up to the nurse at the counter to gather her partners. Now it was time to see what the Mega Evolution Guru wanted of her and her friends.


End file.
